Her Anchored Past
by NeverForgetYourSparkle
Summary: Bella is a famous Hollywood actress when she meets up with Edward, an old childhood friend, after 10 years. Can Bella's past allow them to be together, or will it haunt them until it literally drives them apart? AH, OCC, canon pairing, full summary inside
1. Liar, Liar

**Full Summary: Bella is a famous and successful actress living in Hollywood when she sees her childhood friend Edward for the first time in 10 years. There is an immediate attraction but will Bella's past allow them to be together, or will it literally drive them apart? AH, slightly OOC, canon pairing.**

***My first fanfic, please please please comment so I know if I should continue writing.**

**xo**

* * *

><p>"Bella!"<p>

"Hey Bella!"

"Look over here!"

"Tell us how you're feeling Bella!"

I tried my best to compose myself and fight the urge to yell back at the paparazzi that were just waiting for me to crack. There were at least twenty of them between the few feet I was from the restaurant door to my car. I had my large, dark sunglasses on and was surrounded by my two bodyguards, so at least they wouldn't be able to get any good shots. Emmett was a pretty big guy, covering most of their view from me, and Jasper was smaller but awfully intimidating for his size. I had gotten used to the paparazzi over the years, but now was just not the time.

I usually don't like having two bodyguards following my every move, but I was hot in the media these days and didn't want to run into any more problems. Emmett has been my bodyguard and one of my best friends since I entered this crazy career. He called Jasper last week when the press heard about my break-up with Jacob Black. We weren't so much worried about Jake coming back to taunt me but more about the paparazzi and their need to be involved in the romantic life of everyone in Hollywood.

The jerk got his revenge by not only cheating on me, but after I dumped his sorry ass, he decided to shout it from the rooftops for all of the world to know. I was big on privacy, so this only pissed me off more, which I'm sure was his intention.

And that brings me to my current situation. I just finished having lunch with my long-time childhood friend and stylist Alice when I walked out into the pool of privacy invading photographers and reporters. I had managed to stay out of the public eye for longer than I expected, so this was inevitable. I had a rep make a few announcements earlier in the week just so Jacob's lies could be shut down. He conveniently forgot to mention that _he_ cheated on _me_, but this was all straightened out.

"Come on Bells, get in the car." Emmett opened the door for me and made sure I was in safely before he and Jasper got into their car that was parked behind mine. No, I didn't have a driver, I was perfectly fine on my own, but they insisted on driving behind me until I got home.

Ten minutes later I pulled into the driveway of my house in Beverly Hills. Yes, how typical. Personally, I would much prefer to live back in my secluded hometown Forks, but California is where I do most of my filming. Being a Hollywood actress is not all that it's cracked up to be.

The paparazzi wouldn't dare follow me into the gates of my house, especially with Emmett's black Cadillac SUV following closely behind.

"You guys can go, thank you for everything today." I told Jasper and Emmett with a smile, "I'm just going to stay in for the night."

"You sure Bella?" Emmett asked, "They're crazy out there today."

"No, seriously, it's not like they can get in, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Alright, but if you need anything, I want you to call Jasper right away."

"Where are you going tonight Em?" I asked him, "Hot date with Rose?"

Emmett blushed, not something he usually does. Yes, it was for sure Rosalie.

I laughed, "Just go Emmett, and yes, I promise to call you if I need anything Jasper."

The boys both said their goodbyes as I showed them out at the front door. Emmett got into his car and I opened the garage for Jasper to pick up his that he left here this morning.

I was finally left with some peace and quiet and complete solitude.

I walked up to my room to put on a bathing suit and then to the kitchen to pour myself a glass of wine. I took it outside and sat in the hot tub just reviewing my events of the day.

I was glad that I had time to see Alice today as friends and not just on business as it usually is these past few months. Every time I saw her we were either trying on dresses or rushing off to a premiere. I just finished filming my last movie for the time being, and the premiere isn't for a few weeks so we've finally had some time to relax. I hadn't seen her since the big break-up with Jake and it was good to finally talk to someone. I had phoned my mom Renee immediately after our fight because I knew she would be offended if she found out from her latest copy of _In Touch_ magazine instead of me, but girl talk with a friend is way different. I told Alice the whole story from start to finish, and I finally felt a bit better about it. Of course the night it happened I came home and cried like a baby, but after telling Alice, I felt like I can start to move on now.

*FLASHBACK*

"What is this?" I ask Jacob calmly, sitting at his kitchen table.

About five minutes ago, I used the key he gave me to let myself in, holding a copy of _Us Weekly_, reading it over repeatedly, refusing to believe that what it was telling me was true.

"Bells, you know those things are never true Baby." He replies, looking down at the cover.

"BELLA SWAN'S JACOB BLACK CAUGHT WITH LEAH CLEARWATER." I read aloud. "Not true?" I ask him, getting more emotional now. "Why don't we flip to page six?"

Jacob leans forward and snatches the magazine from my hands.

"How could you do this to me?" I barely whisper, tears are building up in my eyes now, threatening to spill over.

"Bella look at me, I can explain." Jacob reaches for my waist to pull me closer but I dodge him and push him away.

"Don't touch me." I tell him nonchalantly, trying my best to control the burning rage inside me. "I don't want an explanation Jake. Nothing you say will make this better."

"I love you Bella, you know that. Not Leah, I love _you_." He pleads, but I have no reason to believe him.

"How come this is how I found out?" I ask, motioning to the magazine. "You didn't even have the decency to tell me yourself."

"You weren't -" He tried to speak but I cut him off.

"Of course I wasn't supposed to find out. You weren't worried about that when you were kissing her were you? You weren't even thinking about your girlfriend. Do you know what this does to me? And not just me, look at what people will think. I trusted you Jake, I thought we had something, but all you are is a liar." I finished my rant, my tears now streaming steadily down my face. I grabbed my coat and headed for the door.

"This is so like you Bella, you won't even give me a chance to explain myself. I do one thing wrong and I'm a liar. At least I'm not a coward." He shouts back at me.

"Don't even act for one second that I did anything wrong here." I snapped and yelled at him. "I don't want to see you ever again. Take your damn house key and go give it to Leah." I continued to scream, throwing the key he gave me to the ground. "I gave you all my love for two years and this is how you repay me?"

I heard him start to reply, but I was already slamming the door and running down the steps to my car.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I've tried my best not to look at the magazines or the internet because truthfully, I really don't care what the public has to say or what Jacob has been doing since that night. I do however, get the occasional glance as I'm grocery shopping, and can't help but smile when Jake's picture is slapped on the front page of a magazine with an insult written across the bottom. I am not one to wish for misfortune upon anyone, but if anyone deserves the bad publicity, it's him. I've learned my lesson about dating people like Jacob Black, and I will never go there again.

I was brought back to reality when I heard my phone ring. I listened to the first few seconds of the chorus of "Better than Revenge" before answering. Taylor Swift is the one celebrity I've been dying to meet and I thought this particular song fit the situation quite well. I looked at the call display before answering and saw it read "Charlie Swan".

"Hey daddy!" I answered cheerfully, for his benefit.

"Hi kiddo, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine dad, I thought I told you not to worry about me."

"Yeah, but I'm your father, it's my job. It's taking all I have in me to keep from flying down there and finding that Black boy to have a word with him."

"Dad!" I groaned, "You need to get over it, I have. I've learned how to take care of myself down here, you need to stop worrying."

"What I need to do is see my little girl. How about you come visit me later this month?"

"My movie is being released in two weeks, I wish I could." I told him truthfully.

"Alright honey, maybe your old man will come down there when you're not so busy."

I smiled at the thought, "I'd love that."

"Okay, it looks like we've got a trip to plan. I'm glad you haven't forgotten about me. I better be mentioned in your first Oscar acceptance this year."

"There won't be one, but okay." I laughed.

"Talk to you later Bells."

"Bye dad, take care."

I hung up the phone and got out of the hot tub. It would be a lonely night but I was okay with that now. I didn't need some clingy boyfriend to be with me 24/7 anyway, I was enjoying my freedom. I went upstairs to quickly shower before putting on my pajamas and crawling into bed. I just turned on the television when I heard my phone vibrating on my nightstand. Of course it was too far to reach so I was forced to get up from my comfortable position and read my awaiting text message.

_I know I just saw you at lunch, but I'm bored tonight. Wanna do dinner? - A_

Ah, Alice. Before replying I had an inner debate with myself. Stay home in bed, or go out and have fun with a friend. The more fun part of me won.

_Yeah, sounds great. When? Where? - B_

After discussing details I went to put on a more appropriate outfit for going out in public. It was important to me to maintain my image and I didn't want photos to be taken of me in my previous bedtime attire. We had planned to meet in half an hour at a restaurant in the city, but my phone suddenly buzzed, making me think that the plans were about to change. Alice is constantly changing her mind...

_Can you bring Jasper? - A_

_I was kind of hoping to escape without my bodyguards tonight Al. - B_

_Not as a bodyguard, as a friend. Don't tell, but I felt something today at lunch. - A_

_Alice, he was standing across the restaurant facing the other way. You didn't even talk to him. - B_

_Call me crazy, but I have a feeling about him... - A_

_Fine, but I don't want to end up a third wheel. - B_

_Nothing's going to happen that quickly, but I can bring my brother. - A_

_Edward? I haven't seem him in a good 10 years... - B_

_Well, he came in to visit from college, just got in a few hours ago. - A_

_I doubt he wants to spend his time here hanging out with his little sister and her friends. - B_

_He'll do me this favor, and its not like going out for dinner with The Bella Swan is a burden on any 25 year old male. - A_

_Fine Al, why not. See you in 20. Xo - B_

I quickly called Jasper and explained the situation to him. He was weary at first but eventually complied when I threatened to go out without his supervision. By then I only had ten minutes to get ready. He picked me up on time and we drove the short distance to the restaurant discussing Alice. I decided to leave out the details of her 'feeling' because I didn't want to freak him out. Alice was an amazing person, but she could sometimes come on a little bit too strong.

We arrived at the restaurant with a few minutes to spare and managed to get inside without the paparazzi knowing where I was. It will only be a matter of minutes before word gets out where I am and the fans and paparazzi start to arrive. I never used to mind them all, but it's in times like this I want to be alone the most. I gave the girl at the front my name, and she smiled as if to say that she knows who I am. She was only a little younger than me, probably eighteen or nineteen, and I watched her walk up to a colleague after seating us, no doubt telling her that Bella Swan was here. They were my favorite fans; not too crazy face-to-face when you meet them, but it's still nice to know that you made someone smile.

Jasper and I take our seats and begin to chat just as I see Alice walk through the front door.

"Alice," I say greeting her, "This is Jasper. Jasper," I motion towards him, "my best friend Alice".

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alice." Jasper says as he stands up to shake her hand. He surprises me by lifting up her arm and placing a delicate kiss on the back of her hand.

Once they finally are sitting across the table from me I ask, "So where's Edward Al?"

She barely looks away from Jasper's eyes when she says, "Oh, it's pouring rain so he dropped me off at the door. He'll be here in a few..."

I nod because her attention isn't on me anyway, which is exactly what I was afraid of. I'm surprised to hear it's raining because it wasn't a mere five minutes ago when Jasper and I arrived. My only hope now is that Edward will be here soon so I won't be the awkward friend sitting across the table.

It's almost as if my prayers are answered because I look up a moment later to see Edward Cullen walking through the restaurant doors, and believe me when I say, a person can change_ a lot_ in ten years.

* * *

><p>Please review :)<p> 


	2. First Impressions

**Previously in **_**Her Anchored Past**_**: I look up a moment later to see Edward Cullen walking through the restaurant doors, and believe me when I say, a person can change**_** a lot**_** in ten years. **

Chapter 2

"Bella, wow, you look even more beautiful in person." Edwards says to me as he takes off his soaking wet jacket to hang it on the back of his chair.

I blush and smile as he goes over to give Alice a kiss on the cheek and shake hands with Jasper. I know that I'm not supposed to expect the fifteen year old boy I last saw him as but he took me by surprise. His hair was much longer than I remember with the beautifully copper colored pieces casually falling as they may. His face matured and now looked toned yet delicate with a jaw structure like no man I had ever seen before. My thoughts are interrupted as he sits down beside me and leans in to whisper in my ear.

"Now I see why Alice was so persistent on me coming." He looks over to the couple just as Alice lets out a girlish giggle and tucks her short hair behind her ear.

"You're my savior Edward, thank you."

"So, how's little Bella? You grew up. I mean, I've seen you in some magazines but it has been a long time." He says to me conversationally.

"Yeah well, we all had to get out of Forks some time or another. I think the last time I saw you, I was in sixth grade. What have you been doing since then?" I ask him.

"Well, I'm just finishing up my last year of med school in Boston. I haven't seen Al and my parents in just under a year so I thought a visit was necessary."

"Wow, med school. Dr. Cullen, I'm impressed."

We're interrupted by the waitress returning to take our orders but none of us have had the chance to read over the menu yet. Edward politely asks for four waters and our waitress nods and walks away.

"So I've seen some of your movies Bella, you're truly very talented. I can't say I wasn't surprised though, I've always remembered you to be a bit shy."

"I grew up I guess, broke free of my shell..."

"I'm glad you found yourself." He says with such sincerity that I gaze into his eyes for a few seconds too long, making it obvious.

"So," he says, breaking the moment, "how are your parents doing? Do they live in California?"

"No, my dad still lives in Forks. My mom moved here for me when I came a few years ago, but she just recently moved to Florida to live with her boyfriend."

"So you're all alone in this huge city?" He asks, gently placing his hand on top of mine on the table. I immediately feel a current flow through my body, something I am not used to. Part of being an actress is being controlled around whoever you are with - fans, reporters, paparazzi - an not letting anything distract you, but this was different. I couldn't ignore the way he made me feel but I had to compose myself. I casually pulled my hand away, trying not to be rude, and looked back to him.

"I could see it was hurting her to be away from Phil so when I turned 21 I told her that I was fine with her leaving. Besides, Jasper and Emmett take great care of me." I said, my speech speeding up. "We should decide on what to order."

We sat in silence for a few minutes until the waitress returned with our water.

"What can I get for you guys tonight?" She asked.

"I'll have the cheese ravioli please." I ordered.

"The chicken with mushroom sauce please." Edward said from beside me.

"I'll have the grilled salmon please, and fettucini alfredo for the lady." Jasper tells her.

The waitress leans forward to collect the menus and it surprises me when she whispers, "I know this is really rude and I could get fired for asking, but can I please get your autograph Bella? I'm a huge fan."

"Of course, I'd be happy to," I tell her honestly. My eyes quickly scan the table for something I can write on and I pick up my napkin. "What's your name?" I ask the girl.

"Emily." She says with a beaming smile.

I quickly write, "_To Emily, Thanks for being an awesome fan. Love Bella Swan_" and hand it to her. She thanks me profusely and tells us our orders will be on their way.

"That was sweet." Edward says as she walks away.

"I wouldn't be here without my fans, I like to do things for them." I reply, and he smiles.

Our food comes twenty minutes later and by then Edward and I have begun a conversation with Alice and Jasper, pulling them out of their own little world. We eat, talk and catch up for another hour or so until our dinner comes to an end.

We all stand up and Edward and Jasper go to get the cars, leaving Alice and I standing beside the table.

"It looks like you enjoyed yourself." I comment, referring to Alice and Jasper.

"He's amazing Bella!" she beams, "He's sweet, and caring, and actually interesting to talk to."

"I'm glad Al, you deserve someone like him."

"Was it awkward? I'm sorry we kind of left you out at the beginning, I know you hate that." She ask concerned.

"No, Edward was great company." I told her, wishing I could tell her more, but he's her brother and that would be weird.

We turn to the door to see Edward motioning for us to come. Alice and I put on our coats and walk to the front door. Edward puts his hand on the small of my back and leads me to Jasper's car.

The moment we step outside of the doors, flashes go off and I'm suddenly aware of the paparazzi standing outside despite the rain. Edward makes sure that I get into the car before getting into his, where Alice is already waiting in the passenger seat. I can't help but notice that as I sit down beside Jasper, that he is already texting Alice.

* * *

><p>The next day I wake up to the sound of a blender. Confused, I walk downstairs in my pajama shorts and a bra only to find Jasper and Emmett preparing breakfast for themselves in my kitchen.<p>

"What the hell?"

"Good morning Bells." Emmett says cheerfully as if nothing is wrong.

I walk over to shut off the blender with what looks like a smoothie being made inside of it. Emmet sees the scowl on my face and finally understands.

"Oh sorry, did we wake you?" He asks innocently.

I walk over and punch him on the shoulder, but this ends up hurting my hand more than it hurts him.

Jasper laughs and asks, "So where to today Bella?"

"I've got a few errands... Grocery shopping and book store. I won't be ready for a while though, you guys make yourselves at home." I add sarcastically.

* * *

><p>I'm standing in the checkout line at Whole Foods, putting my groceries on the counter when I spot my picture on a tabloid. Normally I am not interested in what they say, but I was curious to know if they were still going on about Jake and me. I was shocked to read the title, HAS BELLA SWAN MOVED ON? Unbelievable. There was a grainy picture of Edward helping me into Jasper's car with one hand on my back, and one holding the door, just as I was stepping in. I toss the magazine into my collection of groceries and wait impatiently as the lady begins to scan my items. She picks up the tabloid last and gives me a strange look before placing it in a bag. Furious with the situation, I quickly pick up the plastic bags and find my car in the parking lot before anyone can see me.<p>

As soon as I put the bags in the back seat and I'm in with the door closed, Emmett, who is sitting in the passenger seat, knows something is wrong. Before he even has the time to ask, I fling the stupid magazine in his lap and start the car. I must have been driving faster than I expected because in five minutes I'm pulling into my driveway, carrying my groceries in without a word to Emmett, and the moment my hands are free, I text Alice urgently.

_I need your brother's number. - B_

_Ooh la la, may I ask why? - A_

_Not the time Al, please. - B_

She must have understood my urgency because the next text I receive is his number and says _Explain later? - A_.

I dial what must be his Boston cell number but get his voicemail instead. I'm debating whether or not to leave a message but the sound of the beep leaves me no choice.

"Hi Edward, it's Bella. I'm so sorry! I never meant for that to happen, oh god, I'm freaking out. Can you please call me back? I need to talk to you."

I hang up and pray that he'll call back so I can apologize properly. I sit at the kitchen table tapping my fingers when my phone rings five minutes later.

"Hello?" I say urgently.

"Hi Bella?" I hear Edward's voice say, not knowing if I should be relieved or nervous.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I wish I could explain myself but there there really isn't any excuse. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have put you in that position especially so soon after Jake and I just want - " I rant to him, but I'm cut off.

" - Bella, calm down. What are you talking about? Who's Jake?" He asks confused.

"What?" I ask, stopping my outburst. "Didn't you see?"

"See what?"

I'm silent because I realize I just made things way worse than they were.

"Look Bella, I have no clue what's going on here. You have nothing to be sorry for. Why don't we meet for lunch and we can talk?"

"That'll just make things worse..." I whisper.

"Make what worse?" I can tell he's frustrated now.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Yes, I need to show you something. Can you come over?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll be over as soon as I can."

I give him my address and he tells me to give him twenty minutes, and he'll be here. Before we hang up, I add, "And Edward, can you try not to be seen coming here? Like wear a hat or something and don't pull into the driveway if the paparazzi is there."

"What? That's crazy." He states confused.

"Just please Edward, it's for you. I'll explain everything when you get here."

Edward and I are sitting at the coffee table in the room off my kitchen when I hand him the magazine. He looks at it in silence for a few minutes before he looks up at me.

"What's the big deal?" He says, to my surprise.

"You don't care?" I ask him astonished.

"Well, it's not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for. You scared the hell out of me with that message Bella, but this is nothing." He says tossing the magazine on the table. I take a huge sigh of relief and I feel unnecessary tears starting to fall down my face. My hand instinctively go to my face to wipe them away and I tilt my head down to hide them from Edward. Of course he notices though. He places his hand on my chin and gently raises my head so my eyes meet his.

"Hey," he whispers, "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know." I sob.

He pulls me into a hug and I stain his shirt with my tears for a few minutes before I pull back, needing to explain myself.

"It's just the whole thing with Jake. We were happy. Well, I was happy, and then he just screwed everything up. He left me to deal with all this crap, and I just wish everything was back to normal."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. It doesn't matter to me that I'm on the front cover of that tabloid, so it shouldn't matter to you. Listen Bella, as long as we both know the truth, it doesn't matter what they say." He reassures me, calming me down.

"What about your girlfriend? What happens when she sees it?" I ask him.

"My girlfriend?" He's shocked, like I'm not supposed to assume someone like him automatically has a girlfriend. "I'm not seeing anyone Bella."

"Oh... Sorry." Now I'm embarrassed.

"No, no, don't worry." He says and tries to change the subject. "So... Do you want to talk about... Jacob? I'm here to listen if..." He offers awkwardly.

I'm usually very private about my life but something about Edward makes me want to open up to him. It's not like he's a stranger. We've known each other for as long as I can remember and even though I haven't seen him since I was a child, it's as if the years separating then and now don't matter. He is genuinely concerned and although I've let out all my feelings out to Alice, talking about what happened may help me. I'm sitting on the couch scared and confused but I'm certain of one thing. Edward Cullen coming into town just after my break up with Jake and my elusive draw towards him is not something that I'm going to overlook.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I smile at him, "Thank you."

Edward and I talk and I lose track of time because conversation with him is just so comfortable and natural. We begin with the details about my break up with Jacob and then we diverse into topics about him and his life in Boston. Edward opens up to me about missing his family and that once he graduates he doesn't know where he's going to go or what he's going to do with his life.

"Why don't you just come back here and work at your dad's hospital?" I ask, like it's the obvious solution to his problem.

"I considered that," He explains, "But ever since I was a kid, all I ever wanted was freedom. I don't want to feel like I'm trapped in my father's path. Don't get me wrong, I respect him and I love him, but I don't want to become him. I went into medicine because I knew that's what he's always wanted of me, but now I'm my own man."

I stare into his eyes and see that he is truly conflicted and that it's causing him pain. He blinks a moment later and it's gone. He smiles, trying to lighten the mood and picks up the magazine once more.

"That is why you cannot let these things get to you." He says holding the tabloid, "We run our own lives Bella. Don't let anyone take that control away from you."

We sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes, staring at the cover.

"I just have to ask though." He says suddenly holding up the magazine. "Have you?"

"What?" I ask, having no clue what he's talking about.

"Have you moved on?" He says pointing to the title. And now I understand the question.

**A/N**

**Thanks guys for reading! I've been able to update so quickly because I'm off school, but it's about to start up again so I hate to say it, but the next update won't be as quick as this one. I'm going to wait until I get some reviews and suggestions before I continue, but I have an idea of where the story is headed. Please comment, suggest, etc...**

**Thanks!**


	3. Who's There?

**Previously: **

**"I just have to ask though." He says suddenly holding up the magazine. "Have you?"**

**"What?" I ask, having no clue what he's talking about.**

**"Have you moved on?" He says pointing to the title. And now I understand the question**.

Chapter 3

I don't know what to say as I look into his eyes, knowing that he is waiting for me to answer him. I'm scared to tell him the truth because it could go one of many ways. He could of course return the affection and get caught up in the life of dating an actress, while living in a different state, all at the same time. He could tense up and get all awkward, saying that he doesn't want the same things, and apologize for sending the wrong signals. Or, I can lie, and everything would go back to normal. It's that easy Bell, I told myself. Tell him you haven't yet moved on, you are not interested in him, and he'll go back to Boston, and you'll see him in another ten years when things are less complicated.

Just as I convince myself that the lie will be the best for both of us, he speaks.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that." He chuckles gently to cover his embarrassment, "You don't have to answer. But let me tell you one thing... The moment I saw you yesterday, I knew there was something. But I also know that it's crazy to jump into something right away. If you give me the opportunity Bella, I would love to take you out sometime. But, only if you're ready. Take all the time you need. From what you've told me about what happened recently, I don't want to pressure you into anything."

Screw lying.

I don't know how to respond to his gentle words without ruining the moment so I simply nod. I look up at him and smile, so he sees where I stand.

His serious face breaks into a beaming grin and he takes both of my hands in his.

Before anything gets too exciting, there are things I need to tell him first. Things he needs to understand.

"Edward wait - " I say, not wanting to make the smile disappear from his beautiful face, "There are just some things we have to talk about first."

He doesn't reply, so I continue.

"I know that we aren't together or anything and it might seem weird for me to tell you this, but you have to know." I take a deep breath, and see that he's anxious now, "When I go out in public, people follow me, take pictures, and then make up ridiculous rumors that I can't control even if I try. I can handle this life because at the end of the day it's worth it. I just want you to know what you're getting yourself into."

"There isn't anything out there that isn't worth a shot at love, Bella."

I smile, knowing that he is partially being naive, but also that he feels the same energy between us that I feel.

"Wait, I'm not done though." I tell him, "There's also the issue of Jacob."

"He's in the past now Bella. I though you just told me that you had moved on?" He interrupts me.

I'm shocked that he assumes this, after all the horrible things I told him about Jake's behavior towards me.

"No, I have! It's just that our relationship didn't end that long ago and people will start to talk..."

"We can deal with that as it comes. Listen, if I'm willing to dive head first into this media crap, then we can work through it together." He reassures me.

I laugh because he has no idea what they're capable of. He pulls me into his lap and I try to tell him seriously, "Don't underestimate them...", but he doesn't care because he's already laughing with me.

Edward and I spend the rest of the afternoon together on the couch, effortlessly talking about nothing important. It is around six o'clock when he remembers that he is meeting his parents for dinner in an hour. We say our goodbyes and make plans to meet tomorrow for dinner for our first official date.

There are still so many things to discuss. We had both knowingly avoided the topic of when he is returning to Boston and how we will explain our date tomorrow night to Alice. But like he said, we can deal with all that as it comes.

* * *

><p>It's seven o'clock and I'm waiting in my front hall for Edward to arrive. After at least an hour of convincing Jasper and Emmett that I did not need them tonight, they finally relented and agreed that Edward could handle anyone who stepped over the line. Usually Emmett's rule is, if they can't beat him in a fight, they aren't adequate, but he told me that he would make an exception for Edward because he was Alice's sister. I thanked him, but told him I was going out anyway and that I didn't need his approval. He didn't like this very much, but go over himself when Rosalie called to ask if he was free.<p>

I finally here the gate's intercom buzz and I open it for Edward to drive in. I set the security system and lock the door behind me before making my way down the steps of my walkway. Edward pulls up just in front of the last step and I see him get out of the car. I shouldn't be surprised when he comes over to my side to open the door and help me get in. I smile at him because I'm not used to being treated so well. He is such a gentleman.

"So where to?" I ask him as soon as we're both buckled and ready to go.

"You look beautiful." He tells me, but this doesn't exactly answer the question I asked him.

"It's a surprise." He says a moment later watching the road, but giving me a wink nevertheless.

I groan because I hate surprises and he laughs at my unease.

"Don't like surprises huh? You are always astounding me Bella. Always something new to learn about you..." He muses.

We pull up to a fancy Italian restaurant fifteen minutes later and he gives the valet his key.

We have a very enjoyable dinner until the subject of Boston comes up.

"So when are you going back?" I ask him nervously.

He sighs, but answers the question, "My final exams start next week, but I only have to be there for two weeks at the max."

"And then...?" I press, "Have you thought at all about what you're going to do afterwards?"

"Well, someone has made the thought of coming back to live here a little bit more intriguing, despite my parents."

"Edward, that's a huge decision. I don't want you to do anything that you may regret just because of me. If you don't want to work for your father, don't let me be the reason you end up doing that. That isn't fair to yourself."

"I know, it's just all so much right now. Sometimes I just want to play it by ear, you know? Finish med school and look for a job then. I don't want to make those decisions now, not if I can hold them off for another three weeks."

"Do you have options though at least?" I ask him.

"Yeah, a few in Boston. The hospital where I did my residency and one of my friends just started a practice last year."

I nod and smile as he talks because although I wouldn't be happy if he decided to live elsewhere, I know that he needs to do what is best for him without my interference.

When we are ready to leave, I brace myself for what is waiting for us outside. I had way too much fun tonight for it all to be ruined by a few cameras.

Edward goes out to request his car and I wait between the wooden double doors. He comes back in a moment later and surprises me by taking my hand in his. I look up at him and he smiles before pushing the door open and leading me to the car. He holds me close to him and we try to ignore the flashes and the screaming.

* * *

><p>"Would it be completely inappropriate for me to kiss you on our first date?" Edward asks me, standing in front of the closed door of my house.<p>

"Yes," I tell him truthfully, "But I wouldn't mind."

He grins and I let loose the giggle that I had been holding in.

Edward leans in close and hesitates long enough for me to inhale his soft cologne. I'm distracted by the way he smells and the feel of energy between us when he is so close, that I forget what I'm doing when I feel his lips press against mine. His press is soft and gentle, not wanting to push me into anything. I move my hand up to his cheek and kiss him back with the same passion. In the next second, his hands are on me and the kiss deepens. We are left blissfuly in our own little world until I summon the courage to break away, not wanting to go too far. Before completely pulling away, I lean forward again to give him a gentle peck and look into his eyes.

"I had a wonderful time Bella." He tells me.

"Me too Edward, thank you."

"The pleasure was all mine. Have a good night." He smiles, and my eyes lock on him for a moment before I remember that that's my cue to unlock the door and go inside.

He chuckles and offers to help me with the door but I hit his shoulder playfully.

"Goodbye Bella." He says one last time before I go inside and shut the door behind me.

I lean against the door for a few minutes until I hear his car pull off my driveway and through the front gate.

The night was perfect, all but our conversation at dinner. I couldn't shake the thought of him going home in a week and not knowing if he was staying there permanently or coming back.

* * *

><p>"Yes Alice..." I sighed into the phone.<p>

I let her ramble on until it is all out of her system. I called her shortly after Edward left to let her know that we had went out and to apologize for not running it by her first. She told me I was acting silly and that Edward was her older brother and he could do whatever he want. She was more concerned, however, if he was treating me right. I was automatically ambushed with questions like "Did he pay for dinner?" and "Did he walk you to your door?" After reassuring her that he was nothing but a gentleman, she got into more detail, which was exactly what I was afraid of.

"So, did he kiss you?" She asks me eagerly.

"Alice!" I say, probably too loudly, "He's your brother! I'm not going to talk about this with you."

"You _so_ did!" She laughs, "I can hear it in your tone!"

"Okay, fine. But it was nothing, just a first date kind of kiss." I tell her, trying to lower my level of embarrassment.

"Still a kiss nonetheless..." She whispers as she trails off, talking to herself now.

"I can hear you Al." I giggle.

"I know." I can practically hear her grin.

"Goodnight Alice." I sigh, but she knows that it is only playful frustration. I'm about to hand up when I hear her voice coming from the receiver.

"Wait! Bells?" She says urgently to get my attention before it is too late.

"Yeah?"

"Just one more question, I promise."

"Okay Al, what is it?"

"Does he make you happy?" She asks me with a serious voice, taking me by surprise.

I don't even have to think about my answer.

"Yes Al, he really does."

"I'm glad Bells. You deserve it."

It's silent because Alice is waiting for me to reply but I'm lost in my own thoughts.

"Well goodnight... Love you." She says, breaking the silence.

"Love you too Al, see you soon."

I hang up the phone and thank whoever is up there controlling my life that she took it as well as she did. I could always count on Alice to be there for me, even during something like this where she could easily have gone the other way. I suddenly felt ashamed for doubting her support.

Feeling high off my mood, I go upstairs to take a relaxing bath before going to bed. I play my music and fill the jacuzzi with bubbles before getting into the hot water.

It is over an hour later before I emerge feeling more refreshed and happy than I have in the longest time. I put on my comfortable pajamas and see that I have a message on my phone.

_Sleeping yet? - E_

My heart skips a beat and I quickly reply, regretting that I took such a long bath. The message is from 45 minutes ago.

_Nope, just got out of the bath :P - B_

I instantly wonder if that was too embarrassing to send after I hit enter, but what's done is done.

_Hmmm ;) - E_

I'm more than shocked to see this message coming from Edward. But hey, a man is a man, and I can't exactly blame him if he is feeling as good as I am after tonight.

_What are _you_ doing? - B_

I ask, trying to change the subject.

_Well, I was playing guitar until you replied. - E_

_You play? - B_

_And piano. - E_

_Show off... - B_

_I'd love to play for you some time. - E_

After reading his message, I hear a noise coming from downstairs. It sounds like metal blinds clashing against a window frame, but I ignore it and reply.

_I'd love that too. - B_

Then I hear a door close, sounding like it came from the front hall. Even though I know that it's nothing, I panic, and my first instinct is to call Edward. Not Emmett. Not Jasper. But Edward.

I wait impatiently as it rings. Once, twice... Where is he? We were just texting...?

"Hello?" He answers smoothly, "Anxious for my reply?" He asks teasingly.

"No, Edward. I think I heard something downstairs." I whisper.

He senses my urgency and I can hear him shuffling around.

"I'm getting into my car now. What did you hear?" He says, all joking gone now.

"Some noises and a door closing." Now that I'm saying the words aloud, I realize that it is more than likely that someone is down there, and it isn't nothing like I first assumed.

"Listen to me Bella. I'll be there as fast as I can, fifteen minutes. Call Emmett and Jasper and get yourself into a locked room." His urgency makes me even more panicked and I start to hyperventilate.

"Stay on the phone with me." I whisper, while moving to my bathroom and locking the door behind me.

"Bella, listen, it's okay. Call Emmett first, please. And then you can call me back."

I nod to myself, and hang up the phone, not realizing that I didn't give him confirmation in words.

I quickly dial Emmett and wait for him to answer. Of course in a situation like this, I get his voicemail. The message I leave him is barely a minute long, with few details, because I'm anxious to get back on the phone with Edward.

I dial Jasper next, praying that unlike Emmett, he answers. I'm relieved to hear his voice after the first ring.

"Jasper, Emmett didn't pick up when I called and there's someone in the house, downstairs, and I called Edward, he's on his way, I don't know who it is, but I locked myself upstairs in the bathroom and I haven't heard them come upstairs yet." I whispered quickly all in one sentence.

"Bella, calm down. I'm leaving now, stay where you are. Fifteen minutes, everything will be fine."

"Thank you." I breathe into the phone and hang up.

As soon as my call ends with Jasper I see that I have two missed calls and then my phone vibrates immediately, almost as if it's on cue.

"Bella, thank god." I hear Edward's voice say when I answer. "You scared the shit out of me, why didn't you call me back?"

"I was on the phone with Jasper, he's on his way. Emmett didn't answer." I say, close to tears now.

"Bella, hang in there sweetie, I'm close now and I called the police. Five minutes. Keep talking to me." He tells me, and his words reassure me.

"I haven't heard anything else in the past few minutes." I tell him, my voice cracking in at least three places.

He keeps me on the phone, whispering gentle words as he drives. I can tell that he is stressed that he wasn't able to be here the second I needed him. Six minutes later he updates me.

"I'm here Bella, the gate is open." There's a pause, I'm assuming it's as he drives up to the front of the house, "And the front door..."

"No! Don't come in!" I tell him frantically, "What if they're still in the house? You could get hurt!"

But he has already hung up and I'm left leaning on the edge of the counter in my bathroom listening to the dial tone.

**A/N: More of a suspenseful ending than usual, eh? Please please please review, they really help keep me writing. Not sure if I'm going to continue at this point because I don't have that many readers, but give me a reason to, and I will! Hope you guys enjoy this one! Let me know what you think the commotion is downstairs! ;P**

**- NeverForgetYourSparkle**


	4. Close Call

**Previously:**

_"I'm here Bella, the gate is open." There's a pause, I'm assuming it's as he drives up to the front of the house, "And the front door..."_

_"No! Don't come in!" I tell him frantically, "What if they're still in the house? You could get hurt!"_

_But he has already hung up and I'm left leaning on the edge of the counter in my bathroom listening to the dial tone._

**So sorry I haven't updates in almost 2 weeks but this one is my longest chapter yet!**

**Enjoy!**

**- NeverForgetYourSparkle**

Chapter 4

"Bella!" I can feel the rush of relief as I recognize Edward's frantic cry. My name is repeated several times before I pull myself together enough to reply.

"Edward?" I say with as much volume as my body will allow, "I'm in here."

I'm aware of the fact that he probably has no idea which room I'm in and at the moment he's probably searching each of the seven rooms until he follows my voice to the master bedroom. At this point, however, I'm slumped over my knees in an uncollected pile on my bathroom floor, without the strength to get up.

I hear his voice closer now and I know that he has found the right room.

"Edward?" I call out.

"Yes Bella, it's me. It's okay. It's safe to unlock the door now." He says standing by the locked door.

Then I suddenly hear sirens approaching and my tears break free. I begin to sob and Edward waits helplessly on the other side of the wall.

"Bella please, it's okay. It's me. Let me in, please. Please, come out love." He begs.

Reluctantly, I get up from my position on the floor and lethargically make my way over to the door knob. I unlock it and I'm instantly seized by Edwards arms.

He's kissing my head, stroking my hair, and whispering reassuring words as I cry into his shoulder. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. I hear the sirens getting louder and assume that they're on my driveway by now. That's the last thing I remember though, before I go limp in Edward's arms. My mind is taken over by the stress and weight of the situation and my sobs abruptly come to an end. My world slowly goes black but I don't try to fight it.

* * *

><p>I regain consciousness to the voice of an angel, despite his choice of words.<p>

"The fucking statement can wait Emmett. She's been out cold for five minutes." He whispers.

"Okay, okay. I'll preoccupy them with the security tapes but they want to talk to you. And Bella, when she wakes up." Emmett replies.

"I think they should be more worried about calling an ambulance." He snaps back, "Shit, I'm sorry Em, I'm just really worried about her."

I try to ease their worry by opening my eyes but they won't budge yet. They feel heavy against my face, but I feel myself slowly regaining control. Instead, I try to speak out loud.

"Edward." I murmur, not even sure if it came out coherently.

"I'm here Bella, I'm here." I hear him sigh as I feel his cool palm against my cheek. "Open your eyes Bella, please."

"...can't" I try to tell him.

He must have understood because he tells me to take my time.

What feels like hours later, but in reality is only less than a minute, my eyes flutter open and break through the black, revealing the bright lights of my bedroom.

I'm lying on my back on my bed with a towel pressed to my forehead. Edward is sitting upright beside me with a firm grip on my hand.

He leans down to kiss my hair and when I reach out my free hand to him, he slowly helps me get into an upright position.

"What's...? Where is..." I stutter, unable to formulate a proper sentence.

"Shh..." He stops me from struggling, "Emmett and Jasper are both here, they're with the police in the kitchen. Alice is downstairs also, with Rosalie, who was with Emmett when he got your message."

I nod, and we're quiet for a moment before I make a sudden turn to him, startling him. I frantically look at him up and down as he returns my glance with a confused expression.

"Are you okay?" I ask desperately. "I mean when you came in - ". But he cuts me off.

"Bella, shh, I'm perfectly fine. Whoever it was had left by the time I arrived."

At that moment, Alice bursts through the closed doors and rushes over to the side of my bed. She begins talking a mile a minutes and I am barely able to comprehend what she's saying.

"Oh my gosh Bella! You poor thing. Are you okay? What am I saying? Of course you're not okay! I'm so glad you're safe. I came as fast as I could. Jasper and Emmett will get to the bottom of this. Do you think it's a stalker? Because they didn't take anything. I think they came looking for you but then left right away when they thought you weren't home or something."

The girl would have gone on for another ten minutes if Edward hadn't scolded her to stop overwhelming me.

"Alice!" Edward rebukes her. "She got up barely five minutes ago. She can't handle all this."

I give him a pointed look because he's wounding my ego, I don't need someone deciding what I can and cannot handle. He returns my look with a sexy 'don't even start with me' glance and I let it go because he's probably right.

"Alright, fine. But the cops are asking for you downstairs. Both of you." She says to Edward and I. "A few are with Emmett in your computer room checking the footage from the surveillance cameras and Jasper is in the kitchen waiting with a bunch for you to make your statements."

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming Al." I tell her as I slowly get off the bed and onto my feet, still clinging onto Edward's hand.

As soon as I'm standing, Alice engulfs me into a massive hug and I have to remind her to let go.

I make my way downstairs with Edward and Alice, preparing myself for what is awaiting in the kitchen.

The first thing I notice is a trail of dirty footprints imprinted from a boot on my cream colored tile floor beginning at front door and heading in the direction of the kitchen.

Edward sees the direction my eyes are traveling and speaks up to the police officer who is taking photos of the area.

"Excuse me," He clears his throat. "I thought this was supposed to be cleaned up by now."

"It's evidence sir. As soon as we're finished with the pictures I'll have someone notify you." The officer responds curtly.

Edward nods and he takes my hand again, leading my away from any reminders.

I approach the kitchen to see Jasper talking in hushed but serious tones to two police officers. As soon as they acknowledge my presence, the officer makes a move to speak but Jasper motions with his arm for him to wait. Everyone is walking on eggshells around me, and its understandable, but still irritating to the extent that they are taking it.

"How are you doing Bella?" Jasper asks.

I don't really know how to answer the question so I just give him a nod and a half smile in response.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner..." He trails of, but I tell him not to worry about it and that it wasn't his fault at all.

Emmett enters the room at this point followed by more officers and comes over to give me a hug, tearing my hand away from Edward's.

"Shit Bells, if only I had answered my phone. You must have been so scared... I'm never leaving your side again." He promises.

I repeat the same speech to him as I said to Jasper. It wasn't at all their fault. They weren't the ones who broke into my house looking for me. The real problem was finding out who the intruder was.

As if he heard my thoughts he ended our embrace and began to explain.

"I reviewed all three cameras, the two in the front, and the one in the back, but I didn't come up with much." Emmett explains.

He pulls out the chair at the head of my kitchen table and takes a seat. I mimic him, sitting beside him, and Edward follows, sitting beside me. I see that Alice and Jasper are now talking privately a few feet away from us, holding hands. I also notice Rosalie for the first time standing awkwardly in the corner with nothing to do but wait and try not to get in the way of the officers.

"Who ever this guy is Bells, well, assuming it's a male, he had the gate code and he must have had a key. There were no signs of forced entry. The cameras got his car but he must have known the cameras well because we didn't catch his face once. It's like he knew where they were and how to avoid them. He had been here before." Emmett continues to tell me.

I shiver in my seat just at the thought of how close this guy was to me and I feel Edward react instantly beside me. He places one hand on my back and begins to comfort me by rubbing my shoulders.

"The doctor is here Emmett." An officer says, entering the room with someone who clearly just stepped off an ambulance.

I groan because of all the unnecessary precautions they're taking.

"I'm fine." I mumble, mostly to myself.

"Bella, you passed out for five minutes and are probably in shock." Edward rebukes me in his medical tone.

I wait impatiently as the doctor shines lights into my eyes, checks my reflexes, asks me questions, and checks my pulse repeatedly.

When the doctor is satisfied he thanks me and sits up to speak with Emmett. Naturally, Edward joins their conversation and I can hear him questioning the doctor and ensuring that I'm fine.

Now, with no excuse to delay, Edward and I sit down with separate officers to give our statements of what had happened. I'm reluctant to re-live the experience but I know that I have no choice. I go into the dining room with Officer Biers and slowly get my story out. I become emotional and find myself crying when explaining my experience in the bathroom doing nothing but waiting. I know it must have taken me much longer than Edward because by the time we walk back into the kitchen, everyone is sitting around the table, waiting.

I immediately go to Edward, and although there are plenty of available seats, I let him pull me onto his lap. He wraps his arms around my waist and whispers words of reassurance in my ear.

Emmett takes control of the situation, as usual, and begins to speak.

"We need an action plan because this will not happen again. Bella will have around the clock protection, either Jasper or myself, including night hours. We need to change the lock system at the gate, install new cameras, and change the door locks."

I look around to see everyone nodding in response.

"We don't know what we're dealing with here. It could be anyone from a stalker to a paparazzi gone out of control, that's what the police are here to find out. Bottom line is, the safety of Bella is our priority and we all need to make sure that what happened tonight doesn't repeat itself."

Emmett is about to continue, but Edward interrupts.

"I couldn't agree more Emmett, but - " Edward clears his throat, "Bella needs her rest right now. She's been through a lot and needs a clear head for the morning."

Emmett nods in agreement and I roll my eyes internally at Edward's doctor authority.

"Jasper and I will both stay here for the night until we work out a schedule." Emmett says and takes a moment to look at Jasper and gets a nod of approval.

"Which means I'll be staying the night Bella." Alice says. "And Rosalie too," She adds flashing a smile in her direction, wanting to include her. "We're all worried about you."

I smile and offer the two guest bedrooms on the second floor.

Eventually, the cops all clear out and the noise outside dies down. I'm terrified to even look out the window to see the flood of paparazzi waiting to hear information.

As I'm leaving to make my way upstairs I hear Emmett and Jasper making arrangements on the phone with locksmiths and such, but I'm too tired and stressed at this point to take an interest.

"Edward?" I call out to him as he's preoccupied and staring out the large window.

"Mhhm?" He says as he turns around, meeting my gaze.

"Are you coming?"

"Where? Upstairs?"

"Yeah..."

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to stay. I was..." He mumbles, volume lowering until I can no longer hear him.

"I'll sleep better if you're here." I tell him truthfully, although it costs me my embarrassment and I feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Yeah, okay..." He says awkwardly. This surprises me because Edward is usually so smooth and collected.

"Only if you want to of course!" I quickly rush to get it out.

A look crosses his face and for some unexplained reason, it looks pained. He crosses the room over to me and takes both my hands in his.

"Of course I want to Bella. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel rejected. I would love to stay, I was just waiting for you to ask." He releases one hand and uses it to brush a piece of hair off my face. I'm suddenly aware of how hideous I must look after crying, fainting, and crying again. I lower my chin, but like always, he brings it up with his gentle hand to make eye contact with me. "I just didn't want to offer because I don't want to do anything to soon."

"Our situation isn't exactly normal Edward." I tell him, trying to force a chuckle.

"Let's get you to bed." He says, but he doesn't return my laugh. I knew he wouldn't, nothing about my safety in jeopardy is even remotely funny to him.

I go to the spare bedroom that my father stays in the few times he's here and grab the handful of clothes that are in the oak dresser. I manage to find a plaid flannel shirt and sweatpants, typical Charlie, and I bring them to Edward. He chuckles at this as he goes into the bathroom to change. I get into cotton pajama bottoms and a tank top, still wearing my bra, self conscious that I'll be sleeping next to Edward.

I'm lying in bed when he returns from the bathroom and he hesitantly crawls in beside me. I give him a reassuring smile and lean into his chest, setting our limits. He doesn't put his arms around me, assuming it's because he doesn't want to push the boundaries. I need a friend now more than anything to comfort me and we both know that our relationship would be progressing too quickly if we were anything more than that tonight.

"Goodnight Bella. Sweet dreams." He whispers into my ear, "Remember, I'm right here if you need anything. Anything at all, okay? I want you to wake me up."

"Edward, wait." I say, not wanting to continue, but know I have to because I started. "I wanted to say, thank you. But not just thanks, because I'm also sorry."

"No Bella, shh, please." He tries to stop me.

"Listen Edward," I continue, "This wasn't fair to pull you into. You didn't come into town to get a phone call to protect some girl from an intruder in her house. You came to have a relaxing visit with your family, and all me and my life have caused you is stress."

"Just some girl?" He asks, almost offended. "Bella, I don't think you understand what you mean to me. I know I've only known you for a few days, but I thought you felt the same way. I don't know what I would have done if it hadn't been me you called tonight and something had happened to you. I don't regret what happened at all. I mean, of course I wish it hadn't happened, but I'm glad that I'm able to be here with you now, safe and sound."

I can fathom where his understanding comes from because I know the feeling between us that he is talking about, but I can't comprehend how he is willing to go through all of this more me. I begin to cry, knowing that Edward is the best thing that has happened to me in a long time.

"Remember when you told me why you could live this life? You told me it's because the way you feel when you're acting is something you would never want to give up, and everything that comes along with it is just a small price to pay." Edward explains, and I just nod, not really sure where he's going, "Well, I know this is crazy Bella, but I don't want to give you up, I can't. I've never felt a stronger urge to protect someone like I felt tonight when you called. That's when I knew you had to be in my life, that I have to be here alongside you. I can see this going somewhere Bella."

The tears are still streaming down my face but Edward takes my face in his hands and wipes away one of my tears with his thumb.

"Talk to me, Bella." He pleads.

"I - I don't know what I ever did to deserve you." I stumble out through the tears.

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me in. I start to giggle realizing what's happening. He turns to me with a confused look.

"This is the third time in two days that you've had to deal with me crying into your shirt."

He chuckles lightly and we stay in our position in a comfortable silence for several minutes.

"Edward?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Does that mean you're coming back after you graduate?"

"If that's what you want..."

"I want it to be what you want, Edward. I want you to be happy."

"I'm happy here, Bella. I told you, after tonight, I realized where I need to be."

He sees my grin stretch across my face and he smiles in response.

"It's late Bella, you really do need your rest."

I sigh, knowing that he's right, but not wanting to end the moment.

"Can I kiss you?" He asks me suddenly.

"Only if you stop asking permission every time you want to..." I challenge.

"Deal." He flashes his crooked half smile before taking my face in his hands and kissing me passionately. It was a light kiss like before on the porch, but will more emotion and fire this time.

I fell asleep that night wrapped in Edward Cullen's arms, and I had never felt safer despite what had happened just hours ago.

**A/N: Thoughts? Who was in the house? Will they come back? Let me know your predictions :)**

**Review review review please 3**


	5. Faking Smiles

**Previously: **

**I fell asleep that night wrapped in Edward Cullen's arms, and I had never felt safer despite what had happened just hours ago.**

Chapter 5

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Renee yells at me through the phone, "Do you know what it feels like to find out that your daughter's house was broken into by reading those stupid headlines that pop up on the side of my screen when I'm checking my email?"

"I'm sorry mum, I should have called you sooner." I apologize for the three hundredth time. "Everything was just so hectic last night and I slept late and there was so much to deal with this afternoon..."

"I don't even know what to believe!" She continues, "The rumors are everywhere! Was your bodyguard really killed? Were you home the whole time? Is it your stalker?"

"No mom, we don't know who it is, I wasn't harmed, and certainly no one got killed." I reassure her.

I manage to talk her down from her frantic worrying even though it's completely understandable for her to be worried. She has a long talk with Emmett about my safety and he is able to convince her that I'm in good hands.

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward have not left the house since the events of last night and nor are they letting me leave.

I currently have contractors changing the gate security system, the locks to my front and side doors, and installing new cameras to get a 360 view of the property. Emmett is keeping close contact with the Beverly Hills Police but they have no new leads.

Alice and Rosalie left shortly after I woke up this morning. They both had to get to work but wanted to make sure that I was okay first.

I'm lying in bed when Edward brings me a plate with toast and a glass of orange juice.

"I'm not hungry." I groan.

"I'm not taking no for an answer Bella, you need to eat."

I give in and take a piece from the plate. I nibble on it slowly as he comes to sit down beside me on the bed.

"Thanks for staying." I whisper and lean my head on his shoulder.

He puts one hand on my hair and runs his fingers through it but he doesn't say anything in response.

"I have to leave the day after tomorrow..." He says suddenly.

I turn my head to look at him, not realizing the problem. The plan all along was for him to leave for two weeks and then come back and we would go from there. I give him a questioning look and tell him this.

"I can't leave after all this Bella. I'm just going to get up and fly five hours away when someone is out there trying to get to you? That hardly seems like the right thing to do." Edward explains to me. I can tell he is worried because I see his wrinkles as he scrunches his forehead deep in thought.

"No, I don't think so. You're going to go back to Boston, do what you have to do, and when you come back I'll be as safe as you left. I don't need to screw anything else up in your life." He begins to interrupt because of my last statement but I continue anyway, "Besides, I'll be perfectly fine with Emmett and Jasper. They're being completely paranoid now and won't let me out of their sight."

Edward sighs but he doesn't try to argue me again

"Let's do something fun today!" I say out of no where, "Come on Edward! Let's just forget about everything for now. If I only have two days left with you, we're going to make them count."

He smiles and tries to take my hand but I jump out of bed and tell him to get a move on.

* * *

><p>Two days later I'm the airport standing closely between Emmett and Jasper saying my goodbyes to Edward alongside Alice and his mother, Esme. Edward gives me a chaste kiss before picking up his bag and proceeding past security and reminds me that it will only be two weeks when he sees my frown. He quickly hugs his mom and sister and says a few quick words to Emmett and Jasper, and then before I can blink, he has turned the corner and I can no longer see him.<p>

The five of us are walking back to the underground parking, Emmett, Jasper, and I getting into one car, and Alice and Esme in the one beside us.

I had met Esme many times before as Alice's best friend but it was weird seeing her when she knew I was involved with her older son. She did not seem phased by it, however, and she came to give me a hug before we both drove off in our separate ways.

* * *

><p>I wake up the next morning to three missed calls from Alice. I know I should be worried that it is something urgent, but usually urgent to Alice is defined differently than to most people. I call her back and find out that I'm correct.<p>

"Bella! So much has been going on that I totally forgot about your premiere! But then I got a shipment in this morning and I remembered that you don't even have a dress picked out yet!" She tells me excitedly, threatening to burst my eardrum.

"Al, calm down." I laugh, "I can come in today if you want."

"Yeah okay, good. What time?"

"Doesn't matter. Give me at least an hour to get out of bed and get ready though."

"Alright, see you in an hour. Love you!" She says in a rush as she hangs up.

I go downstairs to find out if it's Emmett or Jasper who will be going with me to Alice's studio, but I already know the answer. Like I predicted, Jasper readily volunteers and we plan to leave in 45 minutes.

We pull up in front of the modern boutique on 3rd Street and Jasper drops me off to go find a place to park. Alice has dresses put aside for me to chose from and I pick about eight or nine before taking them to the spacious fitting lounge at the back of the store.

After about an hour and a half I chose a black dress that comes just above the knee. Alice tells me it is the right amount of elegant and casual because of the colour and the sequined details at the top. It is one shoulder and the bust is tight with sparkles decorating the fabric and then it loosens up and flows the rest of the length. The shoulder is a thing strap that comes diagonally from one side of the dress that has intricate fabric flowers sewn on.

"It's perfect!" She squeals, "It's going to drive Jacob _crazy_!"

"Jacob?" I stutter, "He's going to be there?"

"Well of course... Leah invited him." Alice explains like it's obvious.

I suddenly realize how complicated this premiere is going to be. Leah, my co-star and ex-friend who cheated with my boyfriend. And Jacob, the cheater, going as her date. It didn't even occur to me that they could still be dating. What girl can trust a guy that cheated on another girl?

Leah and I haven't talked since the whole scandal and nor do I plan on talking to her again. She wasn't a mean person so I still find it hard to believe that she would do something like this.

"Whatever," I try to brush it off, "All of that is in the past now."

Now I'm missing Edward more than ever. He'll be gone for two weeks and the premiere is in less than a week, making it impossible for him to be there with me. I'm struck with the realization that I'll have to go alone and receive mocking stares from Jacob the entire night while forced to act civilized.

"You better make me look good Al." I tell her, determined to not let Jacob ruin my night.

"Are you doubting me?" She feigns me hurting her feelings.

I smile and twirl in my dress in front of the mirror.

"We need to find you some killer heels." She smiles.

I went with a five or six inch heel with an open toe covered completely in crystal sparkles. They made my legs look incredibly long and probably made the dress seem a little bit too short. Alice's response was "It's the premiere of _your_ movie. You can wear whatever you want."

She adds the finishing touches with some delicate jewelry and a simple black clutch.

I leave Alice's with a smile on my face and the satisfaction of knowing that although Edward won't be there with me at the premiere, I'll still look good, and _maybe_ even have a good time.

* * *

><p>I'm arriving on the big day in a limo along with Alice and Jasper. Emmett, Jasper, and I all agreed that it would be ridiculous to walk the red carpet with a bodyguard so we decided to pull it off as me inviting Alice and she brings Jasper as her date. Of course she would have chosen him anyway, so the plan works out perfectly.<p>

Alice chose a stunning white and gold dress that fits her tiny frame perfectly with no straps and a nice open back.

They manage to clear my head of all thoughts about Jacob and Leah and I'm actually finding myself ready to have a good time.

I had spoken to Edward earlier on the phone and he couldn't stop apologizing for his absence. I brushed it off and told him that even though I would miss him, he'll be here for the next one.

I step out in my black pumps and smile at the scene before me. Hundreds of reporters and fans line the ropes. I look over and see Jasper, arm linked with Alice, surveying the security situation. There are men in black suits everywhere holding back the crowd so I assume that he's satisfied.

We pause a few times for pictures and for me to say hello and hug some co-stars before we make our way down the carpet. Where it is less hectic, I stop to talk to some reporters and take group photos with the others in the movie.

I spot Sam Uley, my male co-star, and 'love interest' and he is with his girlfriend so the two of us only stop for a minute or two so reporters can get some shots. After a friendly conversation he goes back to his girlfriend and they continue inside to take their seats.

I'm asked to come on the E! News platform for a short interview and I agree.

"You look absolutely stunning Miss Swan!" He tells me playfully with a beaming smile.

"Why, thank you!"

"Especially after all that has happened, you don't look shaken up one bit."

"Thanks, that means a lot. It's been almost two weeks though and the situation is under control now..."

"I'm glad. So who are you here with tonight?" He asks.

I know where this conversation is headed so I try to steer it in another direction.

"I invited my best friend and stylist you may know, Alice Cullen. And she's here with her date Jasper."

"Decided to ride it solo tonight?"

I laugh and when he doesn't get a verbal reply, he moves on.

"How is co-star Leah Clearwater?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her yet." I tell him truthfully, trying to hide the attitude in my tone.

"Well thank you so much Bella. Enjoy the night!"

I thank him and kiss his cheek before walking down the two small steps back onto the carpet.

It's then I see Jacob walking, one hand on the small of Leah's back, whispering something into her ear.

This fuels my anger and I make a decision that shocks not only myself but everyone around. No one expects me to act civilized around Leah and frankly all of Hollywood is on my side, but I decide to suck it up and go say hello. It is, after all, partially her movie too.

Part of me just wants Jacob to see me happy and moving on and part of me wants to show the public eye that I'm okay with them together, maybe lessening the number of paparazzi I constantly have following me.

"Leah!" I smile as I go into hug her. I'm a few inches taller than her naturally, and add the heels, so it is kind of an awkward bending hug.

The look on her face is priceless. It is a mix of confusion and shock before she has time to compose herself.

"Bella, good to see you!"

I don't make eye contact with Jacob and the two of us isolate ourselves for a moment to take pictures together. I see him staring at me in disbelief from the corner of my eye but ignore it completely.

Leah spots Sam and hurries of with a quick "Oh! I'll be right back!", leaving Jacob and I standing side by side.

"Bella, listen." Jake says, trying to put his hand around my waste.

I put on a fake smile for the cameras but whisper to him through my teeth.

"Get your hands off of me. _Now._"

He doesn't move his hand so I step away but he catches my arm with a firm grip.

"I don't want to cause a scene Jacob. Let go." I say through the same fake smile.

He looks around and immediately releases me, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I've been trying to call you." He says quietly.

"I wouldn't know. I got a new number." I reply, not even looking at him.

Leah returns then, saving my ass from the situation.

"Well I better get going inside. I'm speaking before it starts. See you guys later." I say and quickly, yet gracefully, make my escape.

I've completely lost track of Alice and Jasper so I go inside, assuming our seats are together anyway.

I find them sitting together in one of the middle rows, one seat from the end.

"Bella! There you are! Yeah, this is your seat." She motions to the empty aisle seat, "You have about half an hour before you speak and there are a bunch of fans who won tickets on the balcony seats that you should go up and see."

I smile and thank her and realize that she isn't just my stylist, but my manager and assistant most of the time too.

I go upstairs for fifteen minutes to a crowd of mostly female teenaged fans who are either ecstatic that it is me claiming I am their 'idol' or disappointed and asking for Sam. I smile and sign autographs and try to create a personal connection with all of them through short conversations and hugs.

I make my short welcoming speech, thanking all the producers, directors, and everyone else associated with the movie. I thank the audience, now full because everyone has taken their seats, for coming and for their support.

By the time I finally sit down I realize that I don't want to be here. I don't want to sit in this seat alone for two hours watching me and my ex-best friend play sisters in a movie that I can see anytime. I feel like crying right then and there so I grab my purse and make my way into the main corridor of the theatre.

Alice calls out my name but I just shake my head. And when Jasper gets up to follow me, Alice must of told him I needed to be alone because he never made it to the hallway.

I finally burst through the doors, with my phone in my hand, ready to call Edward, when there is an unexpected surprise waiting outside.

I see Jacob leaning against a wall by the entrance to the bathroom but he hasn't yet seen me. I quickly dial Edward's number and begin walking in the opposite direction. Leave it to my heels to give me away. Jacob hears me and turns around just as Edward answers the phone. I pretend that I don't realize Jacob is approaching from behind and I have a normal conversation with Edward.

"What's going on sweetie? Didn't the premiere start a few hours ago?"

I can hear Jacob's footsteps approaching behind me.

"Yeah, the movie just started but I can't be in there." I say with sadness in my voice.

They're getting closer now.

"What's wrong, love? Talk to me." Edward urges.

I can feel his presence behind me.

"I miss you." I state simply.

"Hang in there. I miss you too, so much that it hurts. You know I wish I could be there. I'm so sorry." He apologizes.

"Bella." I hear Jacob whisper.

"I'm on the phone..." I say rudely as I move my cell phone to the side so Edward doesn't hear.

"Who's that?" Edward asks curious.

"Jacob." I tell him, because I'm not going to lie.

He pulls out a flask from his jacket pocket and takes a long swing.

"What the hell? Are you drunk?" I say as he moves closer to me. "Get away from me! Jacob, you're being stupid! Stop!" I say urgently, still trying to keep my voice down because of the movie inside the doors. He wraps his hands around my waste and pulls me close to him.

I can hear Edward's worried voice, "Bella! Bella? What's going on? Bella! Answer me!" repeatedly coming from my cell phone but my number one priority is to get Jacob away from me first.

I quickly bring the phone back to my ear, "Edward..." I sob before Jacob rips the phone from my grip and tosses it on the floor.

Next thing I know I'm being pushed up against the cold wall and Jacob's body pressed tightly against mine ruins any chances of escaping now. I realize that I won't be able to move with him grinding up against me so I try to reason with him.

"Jake, look at me. You don't have to do this." I try to say calmly, but tears are streaking down my face.

"I missed you so fucking much Bella. I want you. Right here, right now."

He moves in to kiss me but I manage to turn my head sideways, making it harder for him to.

"Jacob, you're drunk. Stop it, please!" I beg.

I try shoving him away but it only moves him for a few seconds, not enough time to escape. I give up and close my eyes, praying now for the impossible miracle of Edward walking through the front doors and taking me in his arms.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Review and I'll send you a short EPOV of the last part that I took out in the end. I tried to put up links of the dresses on my profile, I hope they worked. :P**

**xo**


	6. Chances Are

**Sorry it has been quite a while since I last updated. Writing final exams and everything gets hectic. I hope you enjoy :)**

**- NeverForget**

Chapter 6 - Chances Are

It all happened so fast after that.

I don't know how or why. But at that exact moment that I was praying for Edward, Jasper burst through the theatre doors with Alice not far behind, stumbling on her heels, trying to keep up.

Jacob is thrown off me and onto the ground by Jasper as Alice gathers me in her arms.

Jasper pulls out his phone but I stop him.

"No Jasper, please don't. Don't call them." I beg.

Jacob is still sprawled out on the floor, probably unconscious now from the throw.

"Give me one good reason not to Bella." Jasper growls angrily.

"Jasper just drop him off at home, please. He's drunk, he didn't mean to. We don't need the extra press peering over our shoulder! Nothing even happened! And we definitely don't need to be more involved with the cops than we already are at the moment!"

Jasper grunts but he doesn't reply, so I assume my reason was good enough.

Alice walks with me outside and I call my limo driver with her phone who pulls up shortly after. I give Jasper Jacob's address and he promises to drop him off and then meet me back at the house.

I tell Alice in detail what happened on our way back to my house and she explains to me the frantic phone call from Edward she received after I left the theatre.

"You just can't catch a break Bells." She laughs.

I don't respond but I'm agreeing in my head.

"Oh, sorry. Too soon to joke?"

"Nah, go ahead, Ms. 'I have no drama in my life.'" I giggle, letting her know it's okay. "This shit always happens to _me_. What are the chances?"

"You're always that 'one in a million' Bells. Just sometimes that's a bad thing. Teenage girl from small town Forks, Washington gets the lead roll in a Hollywood film. Now what are the chances of _that_? There's always bad that comes with the good, I guess. So, you get your house broken into and you have a creepy ex-boyfriend, no big deal, if you have the odds to win the lottery tomorrow!"

"Al!" I say laughing, "How you always find the bright side of every situation, I'll never know. What are the chances I'd have a friend as great as you?"

She blushes, "I'm just glad you're okay."

We pull into my driveway a few minutes later and Alice reminds me that I should call Edward.

"He's probably super freaked out. You know Edward, he goes all Dr. Cullen when things happen."

I agree but remind her that my phone is broken. She gives me hers as we walk into the house. I go up to my room, shut the door, and dial his number.

"Shit, Bella!" He breathes out.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm packing right now, I'll be on the next flight out. Don't worry sweetie, I'm coming."

"No, what? Edward, wait. Stop, you're overreacting. Stay, please."

He laughs as if to say, 'yeah right', but it's an empty laugh and I can tell that he is not amused.

"Seriously listen to me, I'm fine. You need to be in Boston right now. What are you going to do about your finals?" I convince him.

"That doesn't matter right now Bella."

"Yes it does, please Edward calm down. I'm fine. A little shaken up, but fine. Please believe me. I need you to be in Boston right now, you can't just keep putting your life on hold for me."

There is a pause while he considers this.

"I don't want you to leave the house until I get back." He states, to my surprise.

"Edward, you're being completely irrational."

"Agree Bella, please, or I'm getting on that plane. I need to know that you're safe and that that asshole is locked up."

"Edward, Jacob isn't - " I begin to explain, but Edward interrupts me.

" - promise me Bella."

I sigh into the phone, "I promise."

"Thank you."

It is silent on the phone because frankly I'm pissed off at him for being so controlling and I have nothing to say to him. He clearly senses the tension.

"I don't want you to be mad at me, love." He says, a gentler voice now.

"I'm not." I lie in a flat voice.

"Bella, I just can't bear the thought of you getting into any more trouble while I'm gone."

"You can't always be there to protect me Edward. I can take care of myself." I reply defiantly, raising my voice.

"I know, I'm sorry, please forgive me. It's my nature. It will just give me the piece of mind while I'm away."

"I'm a big girl Edward."

"I know Bella, do it for me then. I won't have a clear head unless I know that you're safely at home."

"Fine." I give in, but I'm still not pleased.

"It means a lot to me."

There is another pause, this one more awkward than the last. Neither of us want to hang up, but there is too much tension to have a light conversation.

"I can't go to bed mad at you Edward." I admit to him.

"I know honey, I know. Please just try to forget about the whole thing. I'll be home in six days. You know I'm only asking you for this because I care for you. Why don't you call your dad and see if he'll come in for a few days to keep you company? I'll be back before you know it and we'll talk about all of this."

"Okay," I say brighter, at the mention of my dad. "Sorry again for everything."

"Hey, you have nothing to apologize for."

"I miss you."

"I miss you more."

"Go study Edward."

"Go to bed Bella. Sleep tight."

I hang up the phone and hear the door opening downstairs.

"Jasper?" I call down.

"Yeah?" He replies.

I make my way downstairs where he is already sitting next to Alice on the couch with his feet propped up onto the coffee table.

"Jasper, take your shoes off! You know how much I hate that!"

"Sorry, sorry, honest mistake." He says bringing his hands forward the way criminals do to show that they are unarmed.

Alice and I laugh.

"Okay, listen Jasper. Edward is going to be calling you any minute now. Long story short, I'm not allowed to leave the house until he gets back and he thinks that Jacob is with the cops." I explain, "Just don't tell him that we didn't report Jacob because then he'll leave Boston, and he needs to stay until he's finished there. Got it?"

"I'm not going to lie to him Bella..." Jasper tells me.

"It's not a lie! Just avoid it. If he finds out Jacob is out there he'll get on the next flight back and we all know it's best for him to be in Boston right now. Help me out Alice."

"Yeah baby, it isn't like Bella is leaving the house anyway. Edward can't come home, okay. This is just what he needs to believe right now." She tells Jasper.

Jasper gives in with a sigh and I grin at Alice.

"Let me make something to eat. Nachos anyone?"

I get positive replies from both of them so I get up to go to the kitchen.

Jasper's phone rings and he looks at the display.

"Got to take this." He says.

"Edward?" I ask.

"Nope, Emmett. Have to fill him in. Boy, am I gonna be in shit." Jasper mutters.

Alice comes with me into the kitchen while Jasper takes his call in the hallway.

"I'm going to call my dad, Al. See if he can come in until Edward gets back, as I'm not allowed to even go out." I grunt.

I dial his Washington number from my house phone and wait as it rings.

"Hey Bells!" He says cheerfully.

"Daddy!" I smile.

"What's up baby girl?"

"I was wondering if you would come visit me?"

"I would love to. When?"

"Uhm, tomorrow?" I ask casually.

Charlie laughs, "What's the rush?"

"I'm bored." I whine.

"Bored in L.A.?"

"Yep." I say, popping the 'P'.

"I'll see what I can do. No guarantee I can get of work tomorrow though. How long were you thinking?"

"I don't know, five or six days maybe?" I say, and Alice laughs from beside me.

"Can I call you back in about an hour? I have to figure out who'll be able to cover for me at the station."

"Yeah, no problem. Talk to you soon."

"Bye Bells."

"Bye Daddy. I love you."

Two days later, I'm waiting at home for Alice to return from the airport with my dad.

When he finally gets here we embrace and immediately go for a walk hand in hand along the property. It is a nice day outside so we're happy to walk in circles throughout the back and front yard just catching up.

I tell him about the break in, which he already knows about from my mother, and about what happened a few days ago with Jacob. His response of course was, "I never liked that kid."

"Well there's a new guy in my life, Daddy." I tell him.

He was never strict about me dating but he's been weary ever since Jacob cheated on my. Ever since I was little, my father and I had a very open relationship. I could tell him practically anything.

"Uh huh. Do I get to meet him?"

"He's in Boston right now, but maybe one day. Its Alice's brother."

He is immediately more open to this idea after mentioning Alice. He was always loved her since the first time I introduced them to each other during his first visit to California.

"Alice has a brother?"

"Yeah, his name is Edward. They grew up on the same street as me when I lived with mom."

"Oh yes, that's right. What does he do?"

"Well that's why he's in Boston. He's writing his medical school exit exams."

"Impressive."

"At Harvard."

Charlie laughs, "Oh, you do know how to pick 'em Bella."

"He'll be home in four days, if you stay until then, you'll get to meet him."

"Well, you do need my approval, so I guess I'm obligated to stay."

I laugh and smile and and we continue to talk about our lives since the time we've spent apart.

"What do you say we go out for a bite to eat? Remember that fish and chips place we went to last time? I loved it there."

"Dad, I can't."

"What do you mean? You called your old man over here then booked up your nights?"

"No, just remember I was telling you about what happened at the premiere? Well, Edward is a bit paranoid so he asked me not to go out until he got back... He needs to know that I'm safe so he has a clear head."

"He told you not to leave your own house?" Charlie asks appalled.

"Yeah, I know it sounds crazy. I was mad at first, but he's just worried dad."

"No one gets to order my baby girl around except for me." He says completely serious. I can tell this is bothering him because he's pulling at his hair.

"Dad it's just for a few days. I agreed not because I know it's safer if I don't leave, but because it will give him a piece of mind."

"Nope, I don't like it. So your own father can't take you out? I'm a police chief for crying out loud. I don't think so. We're going Bells, come on."

I follow him back into the house and hear him say under his breath, "...and you'd think a doctor would be smarter than that..."

I go out for dinner, with my now pretty ticked off father, and of course we come across no 'danger'. I feel bad about going out without telling Edward, but if he thinks I'm safely at home then what he doesn't know can't hurt him. I decide that I'll tell him when he gets back and prove to him that nothing happened anyway. If there is anyone out there to protect me, it's Charlie.

Charlie brings up Edward a few times later that week and asks me if he tries to control me in other ways. He blows it way out of proportion, now assuming that it will lead to abuse or some shit.

"Dad!" I yell, losing my cool. "Just drop it! Okay? Edward is sweet, you'll love him once you meet him! This is just one tiny thing, and it is in my best interest. Leave it alone! Please!" I snap at him.

He sighs, "You're right, I'm sorry Bells. I'm not being fair."

I talk to Edward on the phone the night before his return and tell him that Charlie is in town.

"That's great!" He says.

"I wouldn't say great..." I replied. "He's not too happy with you Edward - fair warning."

"The man hasn't met me, what could he not like?" He asks baffled.

"Well, he wanted to go out for dinner, but _someone _is under orders not to leave their house."

"Again, I'm sorry. We'll deal with this tomorrow, love."

"Can I come pick you up from the airport?"

"Bella..." He sighs.

"What? You'll technically be here!" I argue.

"I already arranged for Alice to get me. I'll come straight to your place though, I promise."

"I just can't wait for you to be back." I sigh into the phone.

"So you can finally go out or so you can see me?" Edward teases.

"Both, but mostly just so I can go out again." I joke.

Alice goes the next morning to pick up Edward as I wait impatiently at home. My dad and I are watching "How It's Made" on Discovery Channel when I hear the front door being unlocked. I immediately jump up, but Charlie remains putting on the "I couldn't care less" facade.

"Dad, be nice." I warn. He just grunts in response.

I meet Edward the moment he walks through the front door threshold and he gathers me in his arms. It is just a simple hug, but he smells my hair and holds me tightly. He then pulls me back at arms length, puts his hands on either side of my face and leans in to kiss me passionately. We're interrupted by the sound of a clearing throat and we both look up to see Charlie standing in the hallway with his arms crossed.

I blush furiously but quickly compose myself, taking Edward's hand.

"Dad this is Edward. Edward, my dad Charlie."

Edward lets go of my hand and takes a step forward, extending an arm to Charlie.

"Pleasure to meet you Sir." He turns on his charm and says to Charlie as he takes his hand.

After their awkward moment, I pull Edward by the arm back to me.

"So, Dr. Cullen, how was your flight?" I ask tugging lightly on his shirt.

"Too long." He says and smiles down at me.

Alice and Charlie are not talking in the hall so Edward and I make our way upstairs.

"I have to tell you some things now that you're back..." I tell him once we're in the privacy of my bedroom. "Promise not to be mad?"

"Mhm..." He mumbles, beginning to plant kisses up my neck.

I giggle, but continue, deciding it's better if I tell him while he's distracted.

"Well, first thing, I went out a few times... But with my dad, who's a police chief by the way, so I was in good hands." I brace for his reply, but he's busy planting a trail of kisses on my jaw now.

"Nothing I didn't expect." He whispers, "God I missed you so much."

He pushes me onto the bed and crawls on top of me, now going for my mouth. But before we get carried away, I have to tell him the rest.

"Edward, wait. One more thing."

He doesn't respond but leaves my mouth free to speak, and moves back to my neck.

"We didn't actually call the police on Jacob..." I spit out quickly, wanting to get it over with.

He immediately stops.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." I tell him.

"Bella? You just let him off scott free? You get sexually harassed and you what? Gave him a ride home?"

"Well yeah, Jasper did."

"I can't believe this." He shakes his head, sitting up on the bed now. He runs his fingers through his hair.

"You promised you wouldn't be mad."

"You lied to me."

"I didn't!" I defend, "I tried to tell you that day on the phone but you cut me off! Hear me out, all it would have caused was extra press and attention and with everything going on right now, that wasn't really something I wanted. He would have just gotten charged with disorderly conduct and harassment, that doesn't change anything about my safety!"

"They would have held him over night Bella, like I assumed they were when we were talking."

"Please forgive me?" I say, kissing him lightly on the lips, trying to sway him.

"Forgive me for be irrational and making you stay inside for a week?"

I nod.

"Then yes, I forgive you." He pauses, "Besides, we have bigger problems to worry about. Like your father pulling his hand gun on me."

I laugh, "Stop, he doesn't hate you that much! Plus, he loves Alice so his mind should be easy to change."

"Good, because I know he means a lot to you." He leans against the headboard and pulls me into his lap "So I'll do my best to get him to approve of me."

I turn my neck around, and his head is already waiting there for me to wrap my arms around and kiss.

**A/N: Review please =)**

**I would love to know what you guys think of the pace of the story overall? And of their relationship? Too slow? Too fast?**

**xo**


	7. Firsts

**A/N: So, so, so, so sorry that it has been forever since I've uploaded. Please forgive me :) I'm also sorry this chapter is pretty short, but I wanted to get it to you guys ASAP. It's kind of a filler, but the cliff hanger at the end is what is important. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 7

I wake up the next morning and roll over to find my bed unoccupied. I remember falling asleep in my clothes in Edward's lap, but it is likely that he moved because my dad was over.

I get up, do my best to fix my hair and change into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top before heading downstairs.

I find Edward in the kitchen making eggs and Charlie sitting at the table. I groan internally, dreading the interaction that must have be taking place between them as I slept.

Charlie smiles when he sees me and gets up to give me a hug.

"'Morning Edward." I say with a smirk, making my way towards him.

I put my hands around his waist from behind as he continues making breakfast on the stove. I ignore my dad's muttering and give Edward a questioning look.

"I slept in the guest room." He clarifies, "I hope that's okay..."

I smile because I'm glad that he stayed, "Emmett's room?" I ask.

"No, he's here, it must have been Jasper's."

Due to their incessant need to keep me under their watch, Jasper and Emmett have both taken up residence in a guest room, bringing a few things from their own places when they take turns staying overnight. Jasper's room used to belong to Alice when she stayed over, so it made sense that Jasper took it, now that they were an item. The second guest room was claimed by Emmett and the third, and the biggest, was left unoccupied for guests such as my dad. There were a few other empty rooms upstairs that I didn't bother decorating due to the fact that I never really had the need for them. I suddenly had a realization and burst out laughing.

Edward and my dad both turn to me with confused looks.

Trying to control myself I stand on my toes to whisper in Edward's ear.

"You realize your sister and Jasper have probably had sex on the bed that you slept in last night..."

Edward physically cringed, "Ew Bella, mental picture not appreciated."

He turns of the stove, puts the eggs on a plate and brings them over to my dad.

"Here you go, Sir." He says politely.

"Thanks." Is all Charlie replies.

I watch suspiciously, as Edward does not react, but takes it maturely. I smile at him from across the room for being the bigger person.

"Now, if you don't mind Bella, I would like to take a shower."

I laugh, and advise him, "Probably safest to use the one in my bathroom. Towels are in the hall closet."

After Edward goes upstairs, I take a seat beside my dad at the kitchen table.

"Good eggs?" I ask him, making small talk.

"Mhmm..." Charlie mumbles with his mouth full.

"Did Alice go home last night?"

Charlie swallows, "Yeah, she left with Jasper when Emmett showed up. Nice boys by the way, I'm glad they're in charge of taking care of you. Although, Emmett scared the crap out of me the first time I saw him. Was not expecting _that_ to walk through the front door."

I laugh, "Don't tell him I said this, but he's way softer on the inside."

"So what are you up to today?" He asks.

"Well, I still need to get a new phone. Maybe I'll run to the store and work that out quickly and then we can go for lunch?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Would you mind if Edward joined us?"

He does't reply so I decide to open up to him.

"Daddy, please. He really means a lot to me. And I don't need you to like him but I need you to see what I see in him. It's important for me that you guys get to know each other. And it isn't exactly like you're making an effort! He's trying so hard Dad, I want you to give him a chance. He's a good guy, I promise."

"You know I can't say no to you sweetheart." He gives in.

I lean over to give him a kiss on the cheek before getting up and hollering for Emmett.

It was getting seriously irritating to need a bodyguard beside you when you went out to run and errand.

"I need a new phone, wanna come?" I joke, knowing that he'll say yes.

I decided on a white iPhone 4 with a three year contract that included long distance calling. That way I'd be able to call my parents wherever, whenever, and Edward if he decided to get a job outside of California. I was able to salvage my old number even though I'd lost my SIM card, and just had to reload all of my contacts.

We got back an hour later to find Edward and Charlie showered and ready to go for lunch. Charlie had informed Edward of today's plans and they seemed to be getting along much better.

I told Emmett to get lost because I was fine with Edward and Charlie and he cautiously agreed. He went home and told Jasper to be back at the house when I got home.

After a civilized lunch (I only had to remind my dad to be nice once), we get home and my dad goes upstairs to start packing because his flight home is tomorrow.

"Bella?" Edward asks me, as soon my dad is on the second floor.

"Mhm?" I answer, standing on my toes to give him a light kiss. "Thank you, by the way."

He smiles, but continues, forgetting my distractions.

"I've been wearing the same clothes for two days, love. I'm going to stop by my parent's place to change and then try to track down Alice so I can get my suitcase out of her car." He pauses briefly and I think he's finished, but he continues, "_and_ I don't want to interfere with the day you have left with your dad, so I will see you tomorrow and there are some things I want to talk to you about..."

I frown for two reasons. One, because he's leaving, and two, he just brought something up that we won't be talking about until tomorrow.

"I just got you back!" I whine childishly.

"I know but so did Alice and Esme and Carlisle. I haven't seen my parents yet, Bella."

"Sorry," I back down immediately, suddenly feeling completely selfish and unreasonable. "So tomorrow then?"

He nods and smiles and promises to call tomorrow afternoon. He gets a ride with Jasper, who is going to Alice's apartment anyways as soon as Emmett got to the house.

Whatever it was that was on Edward's mind began to eat at me until the point where I was sitting in bed at midnight, not able to sleep.

I decided to text Edward, expressing my frustration.

_Okay, new rule: No bringing something up and then not telling me until the next day. I can't sleep! :P - Bella_

I'm surprised when he replies because of the time, but happy, hoping maybe I'll get it out of him.

_It's nothing that should be keeping you up. Go to bed and I'll see you before you know it. I'll tell you when we're out for dinner celebrating. I made a reservation. ;) - Edward_

_No fair! You're such a tease. And besides, it's 'technically tomorrow', so you have to tell me. How are we going to celebrate if I don't even know what we're celebrating? - B_

_Goodnight, love. - E_

I groan in frustration but sleep finally catches up to me and I don't wake up until the next morning when Charlie gently shakes my shoulder.

"Up and at 'em Bells. Got to leave for the airport in ten minutes."

* * *

><p>Edward and I pull up to <em>La Bella Italia, <em>the fanciest restaurant in the neighborhood, and get taken to our reserved table.

He's wearing simple black pants with a light blue tucked in button up shirt with his hair in a messy but sexy disarray.

I'm wearing a simple black dress with a blazer over top and short, strappy heels.

"So this is like our first date..." He muses once we're seated. He reaches across the table and takes my hands in his.

"What about when we met? Doesn't that count?"

He shakes his head 'no', and I giggle.

"Bella," he says, serious now, "I feel like we're doing all of this backwards..."

I open my mouth to speak, trying to tell him that it was okay, nothing in my life was exactly forwards, but he continues, stopping me.

"...which is why, before my news, I want to officially ask you to be my girlfriend." He pauses, analyzing my reaction, but I know he's not finished so I let him continue with an encouraging smile. "I know I've slept over, and I've met your dad and everything, but we haven't exactly covered that yet. And Bella, I want to treat you right. So if you say yes, know you're in for a whole lot of dates like this and normal couple things."

I don't even know what to say so I get up from my seat, close the short distance between myself and him around the table, and take his face is my hands.

I whisper a small 'yes', before kissing him.

The smile on his face is angelic and I beam back in response. I take my seat again and let him continue.

"Now, as my girlfriend, I thought you should know that I was offered to run a department at the hospital in Anaheim."

I force a smile, "I'm so happy for you, baby!"

"Yeah, it's exactly what I wanted, Bella. I don't have to be known as "Dr. Cullen's son" anymore! Of course it's a much smaller hospital, but I'll be happy there, I can feel it. I don't need to be the man in charge like my father, they gave me a great placement, and it's really what I want."

I don't say anything, afraid that my real emotions will betray me and ruin this moment for him.

"You don't look happy, Bella. What's wrong? Talk to me."

"It's nothing." I whisper and smile.

"Don't try that on me," He says and takes my hands from across the table again.

"It's just so far..."

"No that's the thing, love, I found this cute little house right in the middle. It's about twenty minutes from you and half an hour from the hospital. I'll be right in the middle!"

"So I'll still see you everyday?"

"Of course!"

"So you're not going back to Boston?"

"Nope, I'm staying right here with my girlfriend."

"I like when you call me that." I smile, sincerely happy, now that I know everything will work out fine.

"Edward?" I continue.

"Yes, love?"

"I hate to kill the mood, but what are we going to do about the media? We either have to go public or continue hiding our relationship. They've seen us out together but I don't think it's too late to keep it under cover. It's up to you."

"I don't see the need to hide from them."

"You'll become a main target for paparazzi, Edward."

"I know."

"It's worse than it sounds."

"I know."

"You're too good for me."

"How about this?" He asks, "We'll keep it on the down-low for now and see how things play out. We won't sneak around, but we won't go and flaunt it or admit anything either. We'll live normally, Bella, it's no one else's business."

We eat our dinner and walk out into a crowd of paparazzi I predicted to be there.

"Bella! Who's you friend?"

"Is this your boyfriend Ms. Swan?"

"Bella, can you tell us about the recent break-in?"

"What do you classify your relationship as?"

I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket but I ignore it and let Edward's arms lead me towards the car.

He closes the door once we're both inside and takes a deep breathe.

"Shit, that was bad." He sighs.

I laugh, "Worse than last time?"

"Well yeah, I guess it's because they know something is up."

"I don't want any paps scaring off my boyfriend."

"I think it might be best if we just let the rumors float around and stay out of the public eye for a while. At least until they back-off.

"I don't think they're planning to leave me alone for a while." I admit.

"Well, a girl can have a guy friend without it being romantic? Can't she? That's what we'll tell them, that'll help."

"That looked an awful lot like a date, Edward."

"We'll make it through this, Bella."

And that ended the discussion of the particular topic, because we both knew there was no easy solution.

After Edward drops me off, I step out of my dress and go immediately for the shower. My house suddenly feels empty. I know that either Jasper or Emmett are here somewhere, but without my dad or Edward, I feel lonely.

I get out of my long, hot, steamy shower to find that I now have two missed calls from a private number. I remember the call I missed while leaving the restaurant but forgot to check at the time who it was. I ignore it because I can't return the call if there is no number or message left, so I go to my closet to find a comfortable pair of pajamas.

A few minutes later, my phone rings again and I rush over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Bella Swan?" A man's voice inquires.

"Speaking..."

As soon as the man's next sentence is out, my shrieks fill the house and my world goes black.

**R&R**

**xoxo**

**-NeverForget**


	8. False Alarm

**So so so sorry for the incredibly long hiatus - blame it on the summer :P ****Thanks to those who are still sticking with me. 3**

**This chapter is really short because I wanted to get it out here as soon as I can, but I PROMISE I've already gotten through a lot of writing Chapter 9 and it will be out in the next few days (and it's much longer).**

Chapter 8

"Bella, what the hell was that?" Emmett pushes, sitting beside me on my bed after I regain consciousness. "Was it Jacob Black on the phone?" He spits.

"It..." I try to say, but find myself needing to inhale first. "It was... I..."

"Spit it out Bells, do I need to call the cops or not?"

"No!" I yell, confused.

"I was just... I was just nominated for an Oscar!" I sigh, finally getting it out in one sentence.

"What? That's amazing Bells! You really freaked me out there, though. I thought, oh well never mind. You faint at the weirdest things..."

"Em, I think I earned that faint! I just got nominated for a freaking Oscar, I can't not faint when I hear that!"

He gives me his signature bear hug, "I have to call Alice! And my parents! And Edward! I can't believe this is happening!"

I'm super excited now, as if the reality of it didn't set in until five minutes after the phone call. I jump up quickly, forgetting that I am still light headed, but I ignore the spinning sensation in my head and reach for the phone that I left lying on the floor.

I decide to call Alice first, she'll be the most excited.

"Al!" I practically scream when she picks up.

"Hi Bella." She doesn't sound like her usual perky self.

"Guess what?"

"Hmm... Let me see... Oh, that's right, my brother asked you to be his girlfriend didn't he?" She asks me with a bitter tone.

"Yeah, but that's not what I was going to say... What's wrong Al?"

"Why did I hear that first from my brother and not my best friend? Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I was Alice! Something else came up, but I was going to call, I swear."

"What could be more important than telling your best friend that she is now officially dating her brother?"

"I got nominated for an Oscar...?" I say, making the phrase sound like a question. I'm not sure if this will excuse me from not telling her about Edward and I.

"What did you just say? Bella Swan, please tell me you aren't joking right now."

"I'm not Al! See, I got home from our date and I just got out of the shower, and calling you was next on my mind, and then my phone rang!"

"No freaking way. This is unbelievable! Can I plan your nomination party? And of course I'll be picking out your red carpet dress, and your after party dress, and then I'll plan everything for when you win and we have to celebrate!" She muses.

"Woah, calm down Al, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Plus, they aren't until September." I giggle.

"I'm so so happy for you Bells! You deserve this so much, you earned it! What category? Let me guess - Actress in a Leading Role?"

"Yep." I say, and I'm sure she can hear the grin on my face because it is so wide.

"Alright, I hate to do this, but I have to get going. I'm a busy girl you know, and now I have all these extra parties and dress fittings on my plate because my best friend is an Academy Award winner!" I try to interrupt to point out that I haven't won anything yet, but she ignores me and continues, "I have to call the caterer, the florist, and find you some fabrics, hmm, maybe from overseas, I better start sketching designs..." She trails off.

"Goodbye Al, love you." I say, not even certain she'll hear me.

"Yeah bye Bella! Ahhhhh, I'm so proud of you! Sorry for being a bitch before... Goodnight!"

I laugh because Alice is just so eccentric and easily excited.

Next I call Charlie who is ecstatic for me, but unfortunately probably won't be able to fly in because of the few weeks he took off work this month.

My mom received the news more calmly than Charlie and Alice had so far, saying that "she was expecting me to get nominated anyway" and "there was no way you weren't going to get picked". I laughed at her reaction and told her that she thought way too highly of me and that she had to say that because I'm her daughter. Her and Phil planned to come in for a week in September from Florida.

I dial Edward's number shortly after, realizing it hasn't even been an hour since he dropped me off from our date.

"Miss me already?" He answers cockily.

"Actually, I have some news of my own."

"And is there a reason you didn't share it at dinner, Ms. Swan?"

"Actually, Dr. Cullen, I just found out about it now..."

"So are you going to tell me?" He asks curiously.

"Nah, I think I'll just wait until tomorrow."

"You've got to be kidding Bella, you can't do that to me!"

"Oh, so it's not so fun when you're on the receiving end, is it?"

He grunts and I laugh.

"How about you come over and I tell you in person?"

"Right now?"

"Mhm..." I prompt.

"I'm getting in the car now. I'll see you soon, love."

"Can't wait."

I wait impatiently at the front door, waiting for Edward's call at the gate to let him in. I'm so eager to tell him that I can't wipe the grin off my face.

I hear the beep but it only last a split second because I press the button quickly, as my fingers were waiting by the intercom. I hear Edward chuckle through the speaker, because normally, the person entering would speak, but I didn't even give him a chance to before opening the gate. He pulls up less than a minute later and I rush outside in my bare feet to take his hand and pull him inside.

"Someone's excited..." He smiles, all the tension from our earlier conversation at dinner has evaporated. "So what's up?"

"Kiss me first." I demand.

He leans in and before our lips meet, he says, "You're going to be the death of me Bella Swan."

Edward kisses me urgently and I can tell that he is as curious as I am excited, so I pull away and lead him to the kitchen.

"Edward..." I prepare to tell him.

"Bella..." He mimics me.

"I got nominated for an Academy Award!"

He is stunned in silence for a short moment and then he begins to freak out. He gathers me in his arms and tells me how proud he is of me.

"Not many guys can say that their girlfriends are up for an Oscar." He ponders out loud.

**Review please :D**

**xo**

**- NeverForgetYourSparkle**


	9. Making Connections

_Disclaimer: All characters and other Twilight related references previously posted or posted in the future in Her Anchored Past, strictly belong to Stephenie Meyer._

**Got this one out a lot sooner, just like I promised :P and it's a lot longer than my last update too!**

**R & R please...**

**As always, I hope you enjoy :)**

Chapter 9 - Making Connections

_I feel his presence behind me but I refuse to turn around and accept my fate._

_I'm standing at the counter in the kitchen, making breakfast. I'm wearing a tight tank-top and shorts that are so short, they're barely there, because Edward is still sleeping in my bed on the floor above us._

_My mind is flooded with memories from the movie premiere. But I know it's different this time. Edward is going to run down the main staircase and take me in his arms if Jacob tries to touch me._

_I don't know how he got in here, but I want answers. I'm too scared to speak, or even turn around. I don't want him to know that I'm aware he is here._

_I feel a set of arms wrap around my waist, but I know they're not Edward's._

_Why is he here? What does he want with me? I excused his behavior at the premiere because he was drunk, but there really was no excuse._

_I feel his hot breath on my neck, as he leans in._

_I know I should scream for Edward, but not a muscle in my body can move._

"_I'm home Bella, I came back for you." He whispers in his sleazy voice, one I wouldn't have been able to resist a short year ago._

_What he doesn't realize now is that I don't want him here, but he should know this. He knows. Is he delusional? Maybe he is drunk again._

_When he begins placing a trail of kissing along my neck, getting closer to my jaw line by the second, I open my mouth and scream for Edward._

_I wait what seems to be minutes, but no one comes running down the stairs._

_Where are you? _

_I think, frantically._

_Jacob loses himself in his fantasies, and I wait limp in his grasp for Edward to save me. But he never comes._

I wake up in a sweat and quickly sit up as I gasp for air.

"Bella?" I hear Edward's panicked voice. "What's wrong?"

I look at him and my eyes start to water, "It was just a dream..." I chant to myself.

Edward takes me in his arms and I sob for the millionth time into his shirt. He's quiet, waiting for me to finish, before he starts asking questions.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

I shake my head, no.

He plants a kiss on each of my swollen eyes, and I give in.

"There was someone in the house."

He holds me tighter. "Did you see who it was?"

I nod, and whisper Jacob's name.

Edward tenses and pulls me closer. He kisses my hair and calms me down when I begin to sob again.

"I called for you. But you never came." I cry out.

I regret revealing this detail as soon as it's out of my mouth. It reminds him too much about the premiere when he was uselessly on the other end of the phone when I had my first confrontation with Jacob.

I pull myself together, as it's my turn to comfort him.

I twist my body to see his face, but I'm left looking at a mix of guilt and shame on his face.

"It was just a dream." I remind him, reminding myself at the same time.

"I'm sorry..." He whispers.

I just shake my head before returning it to the pillow.

I can feel him beside me now, with one hand across my waist, and that is all that matters.

***EPOV***

Bella falls asleep beside me again, and I'm reluctant to leave her, but I have to speak to Jasper or Emmett. I stay with her for a few minutes until I'm certain she is sleeping peacefully, and then I slip out gently without disturbing her.

I find Emmett eating nachos and watching television on the main floor.

"Dude, it's like four in the morning. You scared the shit out of me." He jumps up, as I approach.

"Sorry Em. Bella just woke up from a bad dream. I need to talk to talk to you."

"What's up?" He asks, cleaning up the chips he spilled when I startled him, making room for me on the couch. He mutes whatever crap he's watching and gives me his attention.

"She dreamt that Jacob Black harassed her again. Only this time, it was here. It seems to me that she's subconsciously connecting the two incidents with one another. That maybe whoever broke into her house a few weeks ago was really Jacob."

"Shit, I'm no doctor, but that makes sense." He ponders.

We're silent for a moment until Emmett has a realization.

"That would explain how he go into the house so easily, without being seen. He's been here an endless amount of times and no doubt has a key and the code to the gate." Emmett says, putting pieces of the puzzle together in his head.

_She hasn't given me a key yet... I wonder when she first gave Jacob his..._

My thoughts wander off, but I immediately chastise myself for being so selfish and return to focusing solely on Bella's safety.

"Is that enough to go on?" I ask, because I'm no expert in the field of law.

"Enough to give us a reason to investigate further. It doesn't help that Bella didn't report the harassment incident, but at least it's a lead. We can't go accusing him immediately though, there is no solid proof. And man, this is Hollywood, Jacob is dating _Leah Clearwater_. All the more reason to wait until we have some solid evidence. No need for this to get blown wide open in the media if it isn't even certain."

I nod, still coming to terms with the whole "Hollywood" deal. I thought at first that Bella's interpretation of it was an exaggeration, but now Emmett is reacting the same way. If the paparazzi would be all over Bella having a new love interest, I can hardly imagine what they would do if they found out that she was accusing her ex-boyfriend of breaking and entering into her home.

"I'll call Jasper in the morning, it isn't really urgent at the moment. And we'll discuss with Bella when she wakes up." Emmett decides.

"Sounds good, you're the boss." I tell him, "And will you do me a favor Em? I'm going to go home, I wasn't really expecting to stay the night, so I need to shower and change before work. She was really distraught when she woke up, and I hate to leave her, but at least you'll be here to tell her where I went."

"Yeah, no problem, Edward. See you around."

I run upstairs quickly to get my wallet and sunglasses before leaving through the front door.

I back off the driveway and slam on the breaks when I see someone in my rearview mirror. I curse under my breath and turn around to make sure the way is clear. But it isn't. There are at least half a dozen people standing behind the fence with their obnoxiously large cameras, clicking away.

"Shit." I mutter, thinking how I am going to diffuse the situation, "go away!" I say to no one in particular, knowing they can't hear me anyway with my windows up.

I back out slowly, and they at least have the decency not to get in the way of my car. I finally make it onto the main street and drive away faster than I should be, because I'm furious. What right do they have to stand outside of Bella's house and make note of her every move? It's barely five in the morning for goodness sake!

All I can think about on my way home is the pictures that will appear on the internet very shortly with the ridiculous headlines. What will they say?

_Mystery man leaves Bella Swan's Beverly Hills home at 5:00am_

_Man seen sneaking out of Bella Swan's home early this morning_

The possibilities are endless, and this is all I think about until I get to work until I'm finally distracted with the important issues in life.

***BPOV***

After waking up and speaking to Emmett, I text Edward good morning. After an hour, there is still no reply so I figure he is busy at work.

I have a relaxing morning. I leisurely eat breakfast and spend most of my time in front of the computer, updating my twitter and what not for the fans.

I'm getting anxious of Edward not returning my text, so I decide to call him.

"Hello." He answers in a bitter tone.

"Well hello, Mr. Grumpy. What's wrong?" I tease.

"Nothing Bella, sorry."

"First day of work thing?" I ask.

"Sure..."

"So, at the risk of acting like a clingy girlfriend... How come you haven't returned my texts?"

"It's been busy here."

"Okay... Do you have time to meet for lunch?"

When he hesitates, I speak again.

"Okay Edward, what's really going on here? Did I do something...?" I ask, irritated now by his evasiveness.

"No, Bella... Crap, sorry. I didn't want for you to think... You didn't do anything, love." He stutters.

"So what is it then?" I say, raising my voice a bit.

"The paparazzi, Bella! They freaking attacked me this morning!" He snaps. "All their pictures and questions, I'm probably on the cover of eighteen different magazines! I can't do this!"

I stay silent because I'm hurt to the point that I can't speak. I'm wounded by his words and they echo through my brain. _"I can't do this."_

"Bella?"

I take a deep breath, and shout at my body not to cry.

"You can't do _us_ anymore?" I rasp.

"What? No! Bella, listen to me. That's not what I meant at all. Shit, I can't even talk properly. I need _you._ I need _us._It's just _them_, I don't know if I can handle it, Bella."

Relief washes over me as I hear the sincerity in his voice. But I'm also angry. Wasn't he the one who said before that it doesn't matter what everyone else thinks? That he would handle it, for me?

"Lunch - Bella, please, let's meet for lunch."

I nod in response.

"Bella? Say something, please."

Right, he can't see me nod over the phone.

"Sure, lunch." I say, "I'll drive down to you, otherwise we won't have any time."

"Perfect, I'll see you at 1:00."

I hang up the phone.

It takes me almost an hour to drive to Anaheim, but once I'm with Edward, in the privacy of the corner of an all-day breakfast cafe, he holds me in his arms and I feel better.

"I'm sorry..." He whispers into my hair.

Edward and I have a quick lunch before he goes back to work. I share some of my tips with him on avoiding the paparazzi, but he assures me that he'll be fine. He claims that it was just the first-time experience that shocked him. We agree on not sleeping at my house for the time being, so we are able to keep out of the public eye. Edward is moving to his new house in a few days, so this shouldn't be a problem. For now, I will remain single to anyone in Hollywood who is asking, until Edward is comfortable with the whole public relationship thing.

I enjoyed spending time with Edward today, but his requests to be kept private brought my mood down. I had been planning on asking him to appear at the Academy Awards with me, but sometimes your parade gets rained on, so to speak.

When I get home, I plan my first dress picking date with Alice for tomorrow afternoon. Edward is going to meet us at Alice's boutique after work to help me pick out the perfect gown and matching jewelry and accessories.

Emmett tells me that Rosalie is coming over to keep him company, and to busy myself, I offer to make the three of us dinner.

"You really don't have to do that Bells..." He says.

"I know, but I want to. I want to get to know the only woman, other than me and your mother, who can handle my best friend." I smirk, and he laughs.

"Besides," I continue. "I feel like everything for the past few weeks has been all about me in some way or another, and I just want to spend some normal time with friends and relax."

I hear my phone ringing, so I excuse myself and find it. I see _Leah Clearwater'_s name on the call display.

"Think should be interesting..." I say to myself out loud, before pressing the _talk_ button.

"Hello?" I say innocently. She knows she stole my boyfriend, but she also knows now that I'm not going to risk my reputation by being a bitch to her in public - or even in private.

"Hi, Bella." She says, shyly. "I know it's weird that I'm calling, but I really wanted to say congratulations on your Oscar nomination!"

"Thanks, Leah. That's sweet of you." I tell her, semi-sincerely.

"Putting aside all that has happened, I'm really happy for you." She says, making it sound like I have done something wrong to her.

"Well, thanks again Leah, but I really have to get going, I have guests over." I lie.

"Yeah, sure, okay."

"Bye, Leah."

"Wait - " She calls out, just as I'm about to hang up, "Bella, I'm worried about Jake."

"Excuse me?" I ask, appalled.

"He's been really distant lately. And he's always busy, like he never has time for me anymore..."

"Leah, I'm not going to talk about Jacob with you."

"Right, sorry." She says, embarrassed.

"Bye, Leah." I say, for the second time.

"Bye, Bells." She calls me by my old nickname, from when we were the best of friends.

All I can think about while I prepare dinner is about how bizarre that phone call was...

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! Your support means a lot!

I'll send a sneak peak of the next chapter to those who review 3

Oh, and I need all of your objective opinions. Right now, I currently don't have a Beta... Do you guys think I need one or should get one? Let me know, I won't be offended :) And if yes, any reccommendations of who?

xo


	10. From Better to Worse

**a/n: Yes, it's hard to believe but I'm back :) I can't apologize enough that I went MIA for an insane amount of time, but I'm back with a long chapter and the promise of more frequent updates! I thought about abandoning the story for a while due to lack of response, but I have officially decided to finish it! Enjoy, and don't forget to Review!**

From Better to Worse

**BPOV**

I take a seat at the dining room table across from Rosalie just as I place the last dish on the table.

"So Bells, I was talking to Edward this morning and it got me thinking so I called Detective - " Emmett begins with his mouth already full with food, before I cut him off.

"Hey - no work talk at the table." I say sternly. "I'm here to get to know Rosalie." As I smile at her across the table.

"You can call me Rose, Bella." She says.

The evening goes without too many bumps. Although a little awkward at first, Rosalie and I talk easily by the end of the night even to the point that Emmett is feeling a little bit left out. We continue our girl talk while he goes back into the kitchen for seconds, even though the food is probably already cold after sitting on the table for the past hour.

"That's unreal, Bella. An _Oscar_! That's amazing!" She muses.

I blush, "I was so surprised, I can't even tell you. It's such an honour to even be nominated." I continue, "Hey I'm going to Alice's tomorrow to pick out a dress, you should come, I could use your opinion! Edward will be there too. I'd ask Emmett but I highly doubt he'd even consider it."

"I'd love that! And you'd be surprised what he'll do for me if I ask." She smirks.

"I will truly never understand how you gained control over that boy, but I applaud you." I crack.

"Me and Em will be there, what time?" She asks, confident that she'll be able to bring him along, and for some reason I have no doubt that she'll succeed.

"I told Alice sometime in the afternoon but Edward doesn't get off until four. I'm going to go around three, so why don't you guys come around five? That way you'll only be there for the end to help me make my final decision and won't have to sit around while we narrow them all down."

"Sounds good to me, thanks for the invite, Bella." She smiles.

They leave shortly after and Jasper comes over to 'watch' me. I'm cleaning up the kitchen so I decide to text Edward.

_How's your night going Dr. Cullen? Relaxing after a stressful day at work? - B_

"_It's kind of lonely but I'm getting settled in the new house. Almost half way done unpacking." - E_

"_Tomorrow you'll stop by Alice's after work? And then I can come over and help :) - B_

"_Sounds like a plan, love." - E_

"_Can't wait. I'm gonna go up to bed now, see you tomorrow. Xo - B_

"_Sweet dreams, Bella." - E_

The next morning I wake up way later than usual. I have only about two hours before I have to leave for Alice's.

I quickly shower and do my hair as best as I can, because we all know trying on dresses goes better when you yourself actually looks presentable.

I'm running late but in the car by 3:15 with Jasper. I hear my phone vibrate but ignore it, knowing that it can only be Alice and that there is nothing more I can do as I'm already on my way.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I tell her repeatedly as we enter.

She glares at me but can't hold it for long as she is more excited than I am for the awards reception.

Jasper tries to approach her for some affection but she waves him off with a quick peck and runs to the back room calling after me to follow. He should know not to bother her when she's in her zone. Poor guy.

I try on what seems to be at least hundred dresses before Rosalie arrives with Emmett in tow.

The girls give me positive responses on most of the dresses I try, as the boys keep to each other on the couch, but I can't seem to decide on one. I'm waiting for that moment that says 'this is the one', as many brides do when picking out their wedding dress. Although it isn't _that_ important, I would say the dress I wear to my first Academy Awards is almost up there, and it needs to be perfect.

Alice is disappointed when I tell her that I'm not positive about any of them yet, but I point out a few for her to lay aside so I don't wound her self esteem too badly.

"Al, this has nothing to do with you. They're all beautiful, I just haven't found the right one yet. We still have time, we'll find one the next time." I reassure her, preoccupied. I grab my phone to check it, as I haven't in the past three hours.

"Okay, okay, but you're coming back as soon as I get my new shipment in. We can't waste any time. What if you help me look for one and then we'll know for sure that you like it when it comes in?"

"Mhmm..." I agree, not really looking up.

"Bella!" She startles me.

"Yes, Al! What?"

"What is going on? You're not paying attention! This is important!"

"I know, I'm sorry, you're right. It's just that Edward was supposed to be here an hour ago..." I trail off.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure he just got stuck at work. I'm going to kill that boy. He's the reason you didn't like any of the dresses, isn't he? You've been distracted!" She rambles.

I laugh, humorously, still thinking about what's holding him up.

"Why don't you all come over to my place?" Alice suggests.

Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper quickly agree and they all turn to face me.

"I was supposed to go to Edward's to help him unpack. Let me call him and see what's going on."

I dial Edward's number and let it ring three times before it goes to voicemail.

"_Hi, you have reached Edward Cullen. Please leave me a message and I'll get back to you. Thanks."_

"_Hi, __Edward, __it__'__s __me. __Bella. __I __thought __you were __coming, __but __I __guess __you __got __held __up. __Call __me __when __you __get __this, __I__'__ll __be __at __Alice__'__s.__"_ I leave, trying not to sound too disappointed.

"It's so unlike Edward to do this." I mutter to Alice.

"Don't worry, Bells. Come to my place, he'll meet us there when he's done."

We have fun at Alice's despite my waiting for Edward's call. We eat, drink, laugh, and have a fun night until midnight when I tell Jasper I should be getting home. Of course, Jasper, the responsible body guard has nothing to drink, so he drives us each home, dropping off Emmett and Rosalie first, reminding them to pick up their car in the morning.

When we get back to my place, I give Edward another call, but this time is goes directly to his answering machine.

"_Edward, this is ridiculous. I'm worried. Call me." - B_

I text Edward first, knowing it's no use because his phone is now off, and then Alice.

"_It went right to voicemail, Al. I'm worried now." - B_

My phone vibrates literally ten seconds later, and at first I'm excited that it's Edward, but of course it isn't.

"_Bella, he's a big boy, he's fine. Get some rest, I'm sure he'll call in the morning." - A_

I'm not convinced, but instead of annoying her, I just turn my phone on silent, say goodnight to Jasper, and crawl into bed.

I lay in bed thinking about Jacob Black, of all people. I begin to compare him to Edward and the fact that I could always depend on him. He had never pulled a stunt like this, until of course he started cheating. I'm immediately consumed with guilt, because what if none of this was Edward's fault? What if something had happened to him and he couldn't call even though he wanted to? Edward was decent, and everything that Jacob was not. They aren't even comparable.

Eventually, I daze off into a deep sleep, half worried that something has happened to Edward, and half angry at the possibility that he had neglected to remember our plans.

**EPOV**

Laurent and James. Both nice enough guys, great doctors. Laurent, my mentor, and James, my supervisor as I'm just getting comfortable in my new placement. The irony is that Laurent is almost as new to the hospital as I am, and James is a doctor in the department I was hired to run, but still considered my 'supervisor' until I take over all of the responsibilities as I get oriented.

Both of their shifts end at 3:30 today so they insist that they wait for me until four so we can go out to get a drink.

"But I'm meeting my girlfriend at five..." I tell them.

"We'll be out of there by 4:30, you'll make it!" James insists, "We just want to get to know you, Cullen."

"They encourage out of office relationships you know." Laurent adds, "As your mentor, it is my duty."

I laugh, and reluctantly agree.

We drive to a bar five minutes away from the hospital, take off our ties, and walk into the pretty much empty establishment.

We order three beers and get to talking. I'm enjoying myself but glancing at my watch every few minutes.

By 4:15, we're all starting our second or third drinks, and having a great time.

I learn that they both like baseball too, and we make plans for the next Red Sox game.

Fourth drink.

Fifth.

"Shit, it's five. I have to go." I slur, and stand up.

"You're not going anywhere Cullen." They joke, "You can barely walk."

"One more round!" Laurent calls to the bar tender for our table.

"Look at the ass on that girl." James points, as a couple enters the bar.

I smack his hand down, "She's with a guy, be a little less subtle." I say sarcastically.

They turn their attention to me, "Cullen, How's California treating you? You have a girlfriend?" Laurent asks.

"Yep." I say, popping the 'P'.

"What's her name, what's she like?" They press.

"Bella, she's amazing." I say, probably sounding so whipped, especially in my current state.

The bartender brings us our sixth round.

"So... What does she do?"

"An actress."

They laugh, "Smart chick. Get in with a doctor so when her 'career' - " he air quotes, "fails, she can just stay at home and mooch off of you."

"Shut up," I growl, "She's not like that."

"Who is she then, Bella _Swan_?" James asks, as if any actress could be as good as her.

"As a matter of fact, she is." I reply proudly.

They both burst into a fit of laughter. "We should get you home Cullen, you're more drunk than I thought."

* * *

><p>I wake up the next morning with two hammers pounding simultaneously on either side of my temples.<p>

"Shit..." I groan, trying to get up as slowly as I can.

I check the time. It's ten in the morning.

_Thank __god __I __have __a __night __shift __tonight._ I think to myself. There is no way I would be getting in to work now.

I look out the window and see that my car isn't on the driveway. I reach for my phone to text either Laurent or James, one of them must have driven me home.

My phone battery is completely dead, so I plug it in while I take a shower.

I stand under the hot spray trying to remember what happened last night. It was fun hanging out with my co-workers in a relaxed setting, and I was glad I could make some new friends in town. It must have gotten way more out of hand than planned though because I can't even remember the last time I woke up without remembering getting home in the first place. I remember going out and having a few drinks after work, but that was only five pm at the latest. We must have been there for hours after that for me to be this hungover.

As I get out of the shower, I run the towel over my hair to give it that towel dried look I always aim for.

I head over to my bedside table to turn on my phone, now that there is enough battery.

It immediately starts to vibrate uncontrollably. I wait until its fit is over and glance down to see that I have six missed calls and twelve text messages.

Three calls from Bella, two from Alice, and one from James. Eight texts from Alice, because she tends to add onto her thoughts multiple times after already hitting send_,_one from my father, and three from Bella.

_Shit._

I dial my voicemail and get the most recent message first. It's from Bella, from about an hour ago this morning.

"_Edward, please, call me back." She sobs, "I need to know you're okay. We're all worried sick. Just call, please - as soon as you get this." She pleads desperately, sounding as if she hasn't slept well._

I immediately hang up my mailbox and hit Bella's cell number on speed dial.

"Edward!" She half questions and exclaims.

"Yeah, Bella, god, I'm so sorry." I croak, my voice still a little groggy, despite my shower.

I can hear Alice yelling in the background, and Bella's faint reply, confirming it's me.

"Thank god, Edward. Are you okay? What happened? Why weren't you answering your phone? Where were you? Did something happen last night? At work? We couldn't reach you at the hospital either. Tell me you're okay." She rambles all in one breath.

"Bella, I'm fine, I screwed up. I - " I begin to explain.

"I was so scared it was the guy who was after me or something, Edward. Please tell me it was nothing like that." She interrupts.

"What?" I ask, shocked, "No! This has nothing to do with you. I, uhm, went out after work for a few drinks and next thing I knew, I woke up twelve hours later in my bed. To be honest I can't really remember what happened."

"You're kidding me." She replies dryly, like she doesn't believe it at first.

"Nope." I pop, the 'p', trying to play it cool, not knowing how she'll take my confession.

"Are you telling me that you disappeared for twenty four hours because of a drunken night out? This isn't funny Edward. What the hell happened?"

"I know, I know, it was stupid. Shit, I was supposed to come to that dress thing, wasn't I? _Now_I remember. Yeah, I must have lost track of time. I'm so sorry."

"Yeah that _dress__thing_ was important to me, Edward. You can't just disappear and not tell anyone what the hell is going on. None of us slept last night because we thought you had been killed or something. Alice is in tears, about to call your parents and the police if you hadn't called just now. What the hell is wrong with you?" She practically yells at me.

"Bella, I know, calm down, how about I - " I start.

"Calm down? Do you even understand what you just put me through? All of us? Edward, you have people that depend on you."

"Bella, I - "

"Do you want to talk to your sister? Cause I'm done with this. I'm just glad you're safe, but I can't deal with this right now. I need to get some sleep."

I groan, pulling at my hair as I hear her mutter on the other side of the line and pass the phone to Alice.

If I thought that was bad from Bella, a calm, understanding person, I just can't wait until my sister gets the chance to lecture me.

Cullen, you really screwed up this time.

* * *

><p>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW<p> 


	11. I Promise

___A/N: Eeek, this update took ages too, it seems like I'm always apologizing. Forgive me, but since I'm extremely busy with school and everything I think the publishing schedule with be about once a month. ENJOY!_

I Promise

**BPOV**

I pass the phone to Alice and immediately go up to my room without a glance at anyone.

When I hear a knock on the door half an hour later, I call out for them to go away.

When Edward tries to call, I cancel it immediately.

When Jasper comes up to tell me he's leaving, I don't reply.

I know I'm being childish but right now I just need alone time in my room to cry.

The one person I was beginning to count on let me down and I couldn't even talk to my best friend about it. Alice would never really understand. She has known heartbreak but she'd never really be able to empathize because Edward is her brother and that love runs deep.

Two days ago I wouldn't have had a single complaint about my life. Loving family, friends, and fans. Things going well with Edward. The Oscars coming up soon. No recent break ins from stalkers or attacks by creepy ex-boyfriends.

But for some reason Edward was able to get such a hold on me that I was so devastated by this one irresponsible act so uncharacteristic of him.

It wasn't the fact that he went out with some friends to have a good time. It wasn't that he missed my dress fitting. It was all of those things combined with the fact that he made me sick with worry for twenty four hours because of some stupid choice. It hurts me so much that I can't forgive him, but I can't have someone in my life who cares for me so consistently and then does something so extreme the next day.

I live somberly for the next few days, barely leaving the house. I go out only a few times to Starbucks with large sunglasses and hats, trying my hardest to be inconspicuous with Jasper or Emmett in tow. A girl needs her coffee.

I talk to Alice, but neither of us bring up Edward because she knows that if I was ready to talk, I'd be the one to initiate.

A week later, I decide to call him back to discuss things and see how I feel after thinking things over for a bit.

"Hello?" Edward answers, as if he's questioning the accuracy of his call display, not believing it's really me.

"Hi, It's Bella."

"Oh god, love, I know it's you. Thank you for calling. Bella, I've missed you, I know I was stupid but I want to make it up to." He rambles.

"Edward, can we meet?"

"Yes, of course. Where? When?" He sounds eager.

"Wherever, somewhere a bit privater."

"My house?" He asks.

"No," I respond, probably a bit too quickly, "How about that sushi place near me?"

I want to be able to have a civilized conversation without him pushing too much. If we're in public he won't be able to show the affection that I'm not willing to return right now.

"Yeah, sure. Today? Now?"

"Are you busy?"

"No!" He replies, and I can hear him shuffling around, probably packing up whatever he was doing before I called.

"Okay so in half an hour?"

"I'll see you there Bella. Thank you."

I hang up the phone and call down to Emmett.

"Em! We're going out in twenty." I yell down to the kitchen where I'm sure he is, without a doubt.

Half an hour later I'm parked waiting at the side door of the restaurant while Emmett is inside making arrangements for me to come in unnoticed.

"Edward's inside, Bells. They set up a private table at the back, no one should see you unless they pass you to use the restroom. And you can go in and out through here so you don't have to be seen on the main street." He explains when he comes back.

"Thank you so much Em, I just can't deal with everything right now." I thank him sincerely.

"I'll always have your back," He gives me a quick hug from the side, "I'll be at a table near the front window if you need anything."

I walk in, and as soon as Edward sees me, he gets up to pull out my chair.

I shake off his efforts, and grab the chair myself instead. He sits awkwardly back into his seat and puts his arms out in front of him on the table. He leaves them there palm up, not wanting to push me, but making it know that the opportunity is there if I'm ready for contact.

I don't move, so he nods and brings his hands to his lap.

"I wish I could explain myself Bella, but I really can't. I was stupid, and there was no excuse." He starts, but we're interrupted by the waitress coming to take our order.

I order a drink and two types of sushi, and Edward orders almost the same after me.

The waitress leaves but we sit there in silence for a few moments, each waiting for the other to talk first.

"Can I tell you how I feel, Edward?"

"Yes, of course, love, please."

_Stop calling me that right now. It isn't fair, you're playing on my emotions. I love when you call me that._

But I don't say anything out loud.

I take a deep breath before I begin, not knowing exactly where to start.

"Well first, I'm so angry. I don't think you understand, Edward. It isn't even the fact that you missed our commitment even though that in itself was important to me, it's that your actions affected me deeper than disappointment. You made me _so_ worried. With all that is going on right now, there is someone after me, how did I know that you didn't get caught up in all that? I want to believe that you don't do what you did a lot, that you're responsible and dependable, but how am I supposed to truly know that when the first time it happens, I go crazy with worry and guilt and 'what-ifs'? I can't feel that way. And I know I might sound like a controlling girlfriend when I say all that, but your family felt the same way too. I know they will easily forgive you, but I don't know if I can accept what happened a move on.

But at the same time, Edward, I know that why I was so stricken with emotions for the hours you disappeared is because of the way I feel about you. I've never been so attached and that scares me because we aren't on the same page. You don't get what my life brings. You don't get that you have to be careful, because if I don't hear from you, I'm not going to assume it was a drunken night out, I'm going to automatically assume that it was a stalker. And I'm so torn between my feelings and the reality that I may not be able to rely on you."

He was silent through it all, taking it in, word by word.

He waits a moment after I finish, making sure that I'm really done this time.

"Time, Bella. Let me prove to you that that wasn't a normal thing for me. Give me time to show you who I really am. That you can rely on me, that I can change to your life, and be who you want me to be." He pleads.

"That's just it, Edward. I don't want you to change. Not for me. I want you to be able to be who you are and not worry about the things that I have to worry about."

Our food comes, so I stop, and resume just after she leaves.

"What happened just made me realize that maybe I'm not in the position to be with someone right now. Not until I'm stable, at least, and the person I'm with is stable as well." I continue, "That's how it started with Jacob. I forgave all his little things until he cheated and that was too big for me to push aside. I'm scared Edward that these little things are going to get bigger unintentionally, and that I'm going to get hurt again."

"Bella, please, you know I'm nothing like him."

"I know you aren't, Edward. You're a hundred times better, and I know that, I promise. I just need to figure things out. Like the other issue of us disagreeing on going public and such. We just pushed that aside, we never decided, that's not something we can just do."

"We'll figure that out - together."

Eventually we would, but it's just one of those other things that shows that maybe we were going into this a little bit naive. Thinking that our lifestyles would just fit together easily like puzzle pieces. But they don't Edward. And I'm not giving up on making this work, I just think that I need some time."

"Don't say that."

"Edward, it's what I need. I need to think things over and figure things out with a clear head." I say, making it final as I get up and sling my purse back over my shoulder.

He gets up as well and gently holds my arm. He turns me around to face him and holds one hand in his and put the other on my cheek.

"But I love you, Bella." He says sincerely, his eyes piercing into my soul.

I say nothing and blink a few times, letting a couple tears roll down my face and onto his hand.

I look down, "That isn't fair, Edward." I sob.

"I know, but it's the truth." He says, releasing my face, but still holding my hand.

I shake my head and pull my hand away, now using it to cover my face so he doesn't see the fresh stream of tears now starting to fall.

I continue shaking my head and I turn around, "Bella, please, I'm sorry. Don't go." Edward says, rattled now, probably regretting his spontaneous decision.

I almost sprint to the back door until I'm outside in the fresh air. I lean against the brick wall and slide down until I'm sitting and now crying into my knees.

Edward emerges from the door, not ten seconds later and kneels beside me. Eventually, he helps me to my feet and I let him hold me against his chest.

"How can me feeling so right about doing this, feel so wrong?" I sob into his chest.

He strokes my hair, "I respect that you need time, Bella, and I'm going to give it to you. I won't call, I won't come by. But promise me one thing, love. Promise me that you won't just shut me out and that one day you'll be ready to talk to me, whether it's good news or bad news. Okay? I'll be waiting, but promise me that you'll call either way."

"I promise." I state simply, looking up at him.

He walks me to the car and promises to get Emmett as soon as he gets back inside.

"Thank you, Edward."

He smiles sadly, as I get into the car and he shuts my door.

**A/N: Next chapter: EPOV or BPOV? Who's point of view would you rather see the aftermath of the break up through? Comment to vote - majority wins! xx**


	12. Thirty Seven Days

ENJOY! :)

Chapter 12 - Thirty Seven Days

**EPOV**

I walk back into the restaurant just as Emmet is walking towards the door I just came through. I look down and shake my head sadly.

"Sorry, man." He says as he passes, giving me a pat on the shoulder.

I make a lame attempt at smiling so he knows that I appreciate the gesture.

I go back to the table where two meals still sit untouched. I call the waitress over, pay her, and apologize before leaving.

I go out the front entrance and walk down the street because I need the fresh air. I'm not ready to get in my car and drive away just yet.

The sidewalk is crowded with excessively energetic people who walk with a purpose, as I take my time strolling the path.

I walk by an ice-cream shop and for a reason I can't explain, I picture Bella and I inside on a bench eating from the same cup and laughing like we don't have a care in the world. It just looks so happy with the lime green walls and pink counters, but all it does is remind me of what I just lost.

I stop for a second, staring at it, but then realize I must look like an idiot, or creepy at the very least.

I was a complete idiot for telling her I loved her. I meant every word, but it wasn't the right time. She was right, it wasn't fair. It put her on the spot. I keep trying to convince myself that maybe she would have said it back if things were better between us at that moment, that maybe at one point she could have come to love me back. But I really blew it. If I even ever get to say it again, it won't be the same.

I continue walking and as I'm passing a newspaper stand, my eye catches the corner of a magazine.

A tanned, shirtless man with a sculpted body is on the front cover of GQ. I chuckle at how impossible it is for someone to _actually_ look like that. I humorously pick it up and flip through the pages. I turn back to the cover and am surprised to see -

_INSIDE, AN EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH JACOB BLACK_

Of course it is freaking _Jacob Black_ of all people.

* * *

><p>I waited a week for Bella to call. I'm not sure when I expected her to, or even if I expected her to call at all, but after seven days of keeping my phone on with me at work and even buying a bluetooth speaker for my car, I still hadn't heard from her.<p>

It seemed like every time I would even think about picking up the phone to call her, I'd receive a warning text or call from Alice telling me not to do it.

I understood that Bella needed her space, but what can I say, I was whipped and in love with the girl.

The Oscar's were fast approaching and all I could think about was Bella seeing that vile Jacob Black before she would see me again.

But what could I do? I continued to live my life, but more mundane and empty than ever before. Not once did I take a sick day at work. Not once did I go out with my friends, get drunk, and pass out. I just walked around like nothing ever happened and Alice was the only on who knew how I really felt inside.

Poor Alice, caught in between the two of us. Her best friend and her brother. She can't talk to either of us because then things just get weird. I can't even imagine how alone Bella is feeling without her best friend to talk to.

But by now it's been what, a month? Maybe she has forgotten about me. Maybe she's been on other dates already. I should be checking the news stands for tabloids. Or is she still thinking things through? But does it really take this long? Women are complicated creatures.

It has now been thirty seven days since Bella and I broke up at the restaurant. Oh god, I didn't even realize I was counting. I must seem so pathetic.

Call me, Bella? Please? Even if it's to say that you never want to see me again. I just need to hear your voice, even if it's just for one last time.

**BPOV**

"What?" I answer my ringing phone tensely, getting frustrated.

My cell phone has been ringing excessively the last few weeks in preparation for the Academy Awards and Alice has already called me six times within the past ten minutes to discuss my wardrobe.

"Hi, Bella. It's Tanya, is this a bad time?" I'm surprised to hear a different voice, assuming it was Alice.

"Yes, hi!" I say flustered, "I'm so sorry, it's not a bad time at all. I'm just getting into my car. Can you hold on for a second, please?"

As soon as I'm in, I put the phone back up to my ear.

"So sorry about that, I didn't mean to be rude." The last thing I need is rumors going around that 'Good Girl' Bella Swan is really a rude brat.

"No, no, not a problem. I understand. I was just calling to confirm your rides to and from all three events for next week. Should I read them out to you, or just send you an email?"

"Uhm, you could tell me them now, that'd be great, and then make sure to email a copy of the schedule to Jasper and Emmett as well."

"Of course. So you have the viewing party on the 24th, you'll be picked up at 6pm. It's for you and Alice, correct? So it will just be a car. And the same driver will be waiting for you when you come out. Then for the 26th, you'll be picked up at 5pm, it will be a limo for you, your date, and security will follow in a car behind. And then when the event finishes, the limo will be there to take you, and I understand you'll be going with a few others, to the after party?"

"Yes, sounds perfect Tanya." Except for the fact that I don't have a date, but I didn't mentions that, "Thank you so much."

"Not a problem, Bella. I'll speak to you soon."

"Alright, bye!" I try to say cheerfully.

Tanya is my new manager. I hired her just last month when things started getting crazy and Alice got overwhelmed with her unofficial title as my assistant. Tanya is a sweet girl, pretty young, mid twenties, but can definitely handle the pressure. She's good looking a loves the camera, so she deals with many of my press issues as well.

I start my car once I'm off the phone and make my way to Alice's for a last and final fitting for my dresses.

A few weeks ago I finally decided on light pastel peach coloured gown with a high lace neckline, with sheer sleeves that cut short right at the shoulder. It was fitted at the top and most of the way down, but flowed nicely and gained a little more shape nearing the bottom. Alice paired a few simple accessories with it, along with nude coloured four inch heels.

My viewing party dress was red and a lot shorter, ending just above my knees, but not too risqué. It was a simple strapless piece that I paired with Louboutin black heels and planned to wear my hair up with simple makeup.

For the after party I went with an elegant colour of a cross between maroon and deep purple. It was floor length but surprisingly comfortable because the fabric in the front draped down from the tank cut sleeves into a v shape at my neck. It flowed gracefully to the floor when I will wear the same simple black heels as I will have worn at the viewing party a few days earlier.

Everything goes well at the fitting. I have lost some weight due to the stress of everything happening recently, so Alice makes a few minor adjustments to the red dress, but the others hang loosely enough on my body for the weight change to make no difference at all to the fit.

We go out for coffee afterwards and Emmett patiently tags along, already tired from having to stare at dresses all day.

We chose a no name coffee shop that is just a short distance from Alice's boutique so we can easily walk in under five minutes and leave the car parked there on the street.

We order our coffees and it's the middle of a working day so the shop is pretty quiet. No one really notices me, and if they do, they don't come over. We sit in the corner at a small table with my back towards the window.

Poor Emmett is sitting alone at a table by the door sipping on his latte and reading today's newspaper - how manly. Usually at a time like this, he'd be flirting with the barista, but times have changed, and now he has Rose.

Alice and I mindlessly chatter on until out conversation dies down as I become preoccupied.

We sit there in a comfortable silence until I speak up.

"I'm going to call Edward." I say, out of the blue.

"What?" She coughs.

"I miss him, Al."

"I know you do, sweetie. Are you sure that it's the right thing to do right now though? With all that's coming up?"

"I don't know, probably not. But I have to. Otherwise I'll be distracted and won't be able to enjoy myself."

"What are you going to say to him? I don't mean to pry because I know this is weird for you, me being his sister and all..."

"Honestly, I don't even know. If I knew, I would tell you. I'm just going to pick up the phone and see where it lands us." I tell her sincerely.

"That is, if I have the courage to actually do it..." I add, "What if he's forgotten about me, Al? It's been nearly two months."

"Don't exaggerate, it's barely been a month and a half. And he has not forgotten about you, Bells. I can promise you that."

Alice picks up her mug and quickly finishes everything that's left. She smacks it down on the table causing me to jump and a few people to look over.

"Alright, finish up! We're getting you home so you can make that very important phone call."

I laugh at how dramatic she is, but do the same with my drink.

We tear Emmett away from his latte, and we're off.

* * *

><p>I surprise myself by being able to press talk the first time I dial his number.<p>

My heart is beating, but Alice assures me he'll pick up because she knows he's off work today.

I secretly think that she called him as soon as we left to tip him off, but she'd never admit it.

I only have to wait one ring before Edward answers on the other end.

"Hello?" He says, his voice sounding raspy.

"Hi, Edward. It's Bella..."

**a/n: Hope you're enjoying! Please, please, please review! I'll send you a sneak peak of the next chapter beginning with their phone conversation! xx**


	13. Perfect

Less than a month from my last post - as promised! I hope you like it. :) xx

Chapter 13 - Perfect

**BPOV**

"Hello?" He says, his voice sounding raspy.

"Hi, Edward. It's Bella..."

"Bella! Hi," He clears his throat, "I, um, you called..."

"Yeah, I promised I would, remember?" I try to lighten the tone of the conversation.

"Of course, I remember. I thought maybe, but no, never mind, you wouldn't..."

I giggle because he sounds so flustered.

"What's so funny?" He asks half defensively, half joking.

"You sound nervous. I never thought I'd see the day when Edward Cullen got nervous talking to a girl." I laugh. I can't help it, just talking to him makes me smile.

"Well, I have been waiting for thirty seven days for this call, Ms. Swan." He says, sounding more collected.

"Well, here I am."

"Here you are..." He says, waiting for me to initiate the important conversation, trying not to push anything.

"Hearing your voice, it makes me feel better." I admit, quickly.

"I'm glad, love. What's the matter?"

"Please don't call me that, Edward."

I don't know where the edginess came from, but I rebuked him before I could stop myself.

"Sorry."

"No, no, it's okay, don't worry." I assure him, trying to lighten the mood once again.

"So what's been bothering you?" He presses.

"Just everything and all the stress lately with the Academy Awards, plus my personal life... And then there's you."

"I hope I haven't been causing too much stress..." I can practically hear his smirk.

I laugh, "Well, to be honest, you're mostly the problem."

"Bella, I understand." He starts, getting serious all of a sudden, "I get that you need your space and that you have a lot on your mind right now, and I apologize if I've been a distraction. I put you on the spot making you promise to call back, but take all the time that you need. I can wait, I will wait, I promise."

"But I can't, Edward. I can't wait. Because I miss you. And the reason I finally called today, is because I thought of me arriving at the Oscars alone and walking down that red carpet without you, and it made me realize how much I wanted you to be there with me."

He doesn't say anything, so I continue.

"Edward? I know it's a lot all at once. But I want you to say yes. At least to the being together again part. I can handle everything else, as long as I know I can count on you."

"Sorry, yes, yes, of course you can. Bella, I'm here for you. Let's start fresh, I want to make things right."

"Are you sure? Cause if you're sure, then I'm sure about you."

"I'm sure."

I'm beaming through the phone.

"So what about the Oscars? Would you do me the honour of being my date?"

"Can I come over?" He deflects the question.

"Sure, and we'll talk it over?"

"I'll stop on the way to get some food, Alice told me you lost weight. I've been so worried about you, Bella. What flavour ice cream?"

"Cookies and cream, and stop worrying, I'm fine. And you're avoiding the question, Edward."

"I'll be there in half an hour."

"You're impossible."

"See you soon."

**EPOV**

I arrive at Bella's house forty minutes later with a huge shopping bag filled with ice cream and cookies.

"I can't believe you actually brought all of this." She laughs at me.

I place it on the floor in the front hall and scoop her up into my arms. Her hair smells just as I remember. As I let go, I place a chaste kiss on her cheek, not knowing where we stand.

"Ten pounds, Bella?" I look at her disapprovingly.

"Can I not trust Alice with anything anymore? And just because you're my boyfriend again, doesn't mean you have to worry so much."

"Boyfriend, huh? So does that mean I can call you 'love' again, or are you going to get mad at me?" I laugh, moving closer to Bella and grabbing her hips.

"You're totally missing the point." She pushes me away playfully.

"What? I can't buy my girlfriend Oreos and ice cream?"

"Ooh! Oreos? Please tell me they're double stuffed!" She says, not faking one bit of the enthusiasm.

"Nothing but the best for my lady."

"Okay fine, I'll eat _those_." She pretends to act defeated, but now she's excited.

She grabs my hand as I lean down to pick up the bag, and leads me to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, we're sitting on Bella's couch, each with a bowl of ice cream in hand, and the box of Oreos already half consumed.

"I missed this." She says, leaning onto me, placing her now empty bowl on the coffee table.

I do the same, and reach to play with a strand of her hair.

We sit there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Were you serious about the Oscars, Bella?"

"A hundred percent. It would mean so much to me, Edward."

"That's a big step. Just two months ago we didn't even want to be seen in public together."

"No, _you_ didn't, because things would change for you. I was trying to protect you. But this is the only way that things are going to work. Just let the world know that we're together and that we're not afraid to show it. The Oscars are a perfect opportunity for that."

"But I thought we agreed..." I say reluctant to her idea.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I changed my mind. I know this will be hard for you. But I need you to do it for me. I need you to be there with me." She explains, "Remember what happened last time? With Jake? He's going to be there, Edward. And I can't be alone again. I know it won't happen a second time because Jake's not stupid, but I'd feel better if you were there."

"It should never have happened in the first place. Jasper and Emmett should have both been there." I grit my teeth.

"But I want _you_ to be there this time."

She has a point.

"I want to say yes so badly."

"So say it." She urges.

"How different will things be after? Be honest."

"Just some paps, but they already follow me around and have photographed you and I together before. But after next week it won't be speculation, it will be confirmed. So no more rumours and no more hiding."

"Alright." I say briefly.

"You'll come?" She sits up immediately and grins at me.

"Yes, yes, I'll come. If it means that much to you, it's important to me too."

Suddenly, I feel Bella's lips against mine for the first time in over a month. She puts all the passion into her kiss that we have missed out on for those thirty seven days, and I return it.

She pulls away, breathless.

"I love you." She says, looking straight into my eyes.

"Do you mean that? Or are you just saying that because I agreed to come?" I half joke.

"No really, I do, Edward," She sits up taller, "I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN!" She yells.

We hear Emmett's booming laughter from upstairs and she starts to giggle.

When Bella is quiet again, I take her hands in mine.

"Well, it just so happens, that I love you too Isabella Swan."

We fall easily into a comfortable position, cuddling on the couch, talking about nothing in particular.

"I'm sorry we lost that month." She says quietly.

"That was not your fault, love."

"Yes it is. I spent a good thirty six days either denying my feelings for you or making excuses to myself why they were irrelevant. I knew in my heart that day in the restaurant that I was making a mistake."

"I was the one who screwed up in the first place."

"Can we share the blame?"

"Sure, love, whatever makes you happy." I agree momentarily, "But it was my fault," I cough.

She hits my shoulder with probably most of her strength.

"Ow, that hurt!" I lie.

"So, did you pick a dress?" I inquire a moment later.

"Yes," She smiles, "It's soooo pretty."

"I want to see it. Can we stop by Alice's tomorrow and you'll show me?"

She knows I'm trying to make up for everything by taking an interest in what started this entire thing a month ago, but she still smiles and agrees without making any snide remarks about me showing up this time.

"I'll call her." I tell her.

"Okay," She beams and takes the bowls off the coffee table, "I'll go get more ice cream."

I take out my phone and dial Alice.

"Hey, Eddie!" She answers very cheerfully, using the nickname only she and my mother are allowed to call me.

I laugh, "Hi, Al."

"So...?" She pushes.

"I'm at Bella - "

"I know! She texted me!" She cuts me off, exclaiming excitedly.

"Wow, you guys are fast."

I hear Bella giggle from the kitchen.

"So you guys want to stop by tomorrow?" She asks getting right to the point.

"Yeah, would that be okay? What time works for you?"

"I'm only available in the morning, I have appointments booked solid starting at 1. Does 10am work?"

"One second, I'll ask her."

"Bella?" I call to the kitchen, "Is 10am tomorrow okay for you?"

"Mhmm," She tries to communicate loudly, clear that there is food in her mouth, "That was a yes!"

"It's perfect, Alice. Thanks so much."

"Anything for you, Eddie. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, me too." I say.

"Alrighty then, see you tomorrow big bro!"

"Alright, Alice, bye."

I hang up the phone just as Bella is walking back into the room, holding only one bowl.

"What happened to the other one?" I ask her.

"I finished it already." She smirks, handing me the other bowl, "So, I was thinking..."

"Yes, love?"

"Well, since we're going so early tomorrow morning..."

"Is it too early? Alice is really busy but we can try for later." I interrupt her.

"No, no," She brushes away my concern, "That's not where this was going at all. I thought it'd be a good idea if you just slept over."

I smile, "Oh, but only if its just a convenience, not because you really want me to." I joke sarcastically.

She laughs, but I tell her that I didn't bring anything and I can't go to Alice's wearing the same clothes two days in a row because she'll yell at me.

"So lets drive down to your place and get you a change of clothes! I still haven't seen it." She points out.

"I have an even better idea. Sleepover a my house?"

"Perfect." She beams.

* * *

><p>AN: Tell me what you think and I'll send you a sneak peak of the next chapter! xx


End file.
